Kingdom Hearts: Past of Shattered Illuminations: Prologue
by Gakuto1991
Summary: When Maleficent destroys the Heart of Illuminations, A Crystal that protects the Realm of Light, Sora and his friends must find the missing pieces in order to restore the Crystal and stop Maleficent once and for all. However, along the way, Sora must also deal with the villains on each World as well.
1. End of the Dream: New Adventure

**Hello Everyone. It's Gakuto1991 again. I'm back, and I'm ready to begin Kingdom Hearts: Past of Shattered Illuminations!**

**Just to warn you, I won't start sending Sora to the 13 Crossover Worlds right away. This is the prologue of everything first.**

**This will take place right after Sora arrived in Traverse Town, and reunited with his Dream Eater friends.**

**I bet you're all excited, right? Well so am I!**

**So...here it is! Read it and enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

**Last time on Zanpakuto to the Heart.**

* * *

Sora, Riku and Kairi were seen, still running in the darkness, trying to make their way to **Karakura Town.**

As they ran, Sora was frowning, running as fast as he could. He was thinking about when he had entered into Ichigo's Heart. That moment...when he saw those people in his mind.

_"Those people...feel so familiar. Why were they appearing in my head? Did I...did I know them?"_

Then...Sora stopped running, staying behind Riku and Kairi, who continued to run. He looked down and whispered.

"Wait...wasn't there Rain...when I first met them?"

* * *

**Opening: Simple and Clean.**

* * *

_The first scenes, show Sora and Riku arriving in Hueco Mundo. Images of Aizen, Gin, Kaname, the Espada, and Ichigo._

_1-Sora was shown with the Avengers, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye facing the Chitauri._

_2-Queen Elsa is seen, freezing Sora's Keyblade, and almost Sora himself!_

_3-Korra was using Water Bending, Fire Bending, Earth Bending and Air Bending at Amon, who blocked one of Sora's attacks._

_4-Metal Gear Rex roared it fired it's weapons at Sora and Solid Snake!_

_5-Next scene showed Sora battling against Luffy in the Corrida Colosseum! Luffy jumped in the air, firing a Rubber Rubber Pistol at Sora!_

_6-In the Death Star, Sora and Luke Skywalker were battling Darth Vader at the same time!_

_7-Lucy was summoning her Celestial Spirits, back to back with Sora, who had his Keyblade out._

_8-Metal was wrapped around Sora, who was being lifted in the air by Magneto's magnetic Mutant abilities!_

_9-In the Night, Sora is shown on the ground, on his knees. He looks up and sees the Joker, pointing a Gun in front of his face._

_10-Dr. Facilier was smirking, showing Sora an illusion of his greatest desires._

_11-In the woods, Sora and Luke fon Fabre were fighting each other with their swords._

_12-Currently, Sora, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were surrounded by a large amount of Grimm._

_13-Izaya was seen, smirking as he watched Sora and Shizuo fighting each other in the streets of Ikebukuro._

_Finally, Sora was seen, panting heavily as a tall creature was facing him in the rain. Then, a man with a sword and a young girl with a bow and arrow stepped forward, and attacked._

_The last scene shows someone watching stars in the night sky. Soon, he turned around and revealed a smirking Ichigo Kurosaki._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Past of Shattered Illuminations.**

* * *

**In Traverse Town...**

* * *

In the World known as Traverse Town...many Dream Eaters were seen, walking, jumping, crawling, or flying around! Dream Eaters such as the **Aura Lion, ****Zolephant, ****Yoggy Ram, ****Necho Cat, Meow Wow, Lord Kyroo, ****Ghostabocky, Juggle Pup, Kooma Panda, Komory Bat, **you name it!

Watching all of this was a smiling Sora. He sat on the steps near the Accessory Shop and Item Shop.**  
**

"...I'm honestly surprised that they were able to come back." Sora noted as he folded his arms. "Then again, I did train them, as much as I could."

Soon, he yawned as he sat back and relaxed. "Well, it's over. I found those 7 Sleeping Keyholes. I restored the Sleeping Worlds. I met some interesting people in those Worlds. Neku, Quasimodo, Quiorra, Pinocchio, two King Mickeys. It's too bad...that I didn't become a Keyblade Master."

Saying this, Sora sighed and got up. "It's...it's just messed up. It's not Riku's fault. He deserved to be a Keyblade Master! More than me!"

Covering his eyes with his hand, Sora quietly asked. "Xehanort, Xemnas, and the rest of those Organization guys...I almost became one of them...!"

Suddenly, Sora felt something rubbing against his leg. He looked down and saw a cuddling Meow Wow. He smiled and held the Dream Eater up in front of his face.

"Thanks, buddy." Sora smiled as he sat down with the Dream Eater. He looked up and asked. "...What do you think I should do now? I really don't feel like retaking that Mark of Mastery Exam, and there's no Heartless to fight. And no Organization thugs in sight."

Meow Wow tilted it's head, letting out a low Meow sound. Sora chuckled as he patted the Dream Eater on the head.

Then he got up and stretched his arms. "I don't have anything to do right now. Maybe a little sight seeing will cheer me up a little bit."

With his hands in his pockets, Sora started to leave for the other districts, with his Dream Eaters following from behind.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

* * *

"So, you were able to obtain your very own Keyblade?" Ienzo questioned, sitting in Ansem the Wise's chair in the office.

Lea nodded by summoning his Keyblade. "That's right. Heck, even I didn't think it was possible for me to get one. I guess this just goes to show you, that you can get anything with Hard Work, and a Good Attitude."

Ienzo scoffed and said. "I hardly remember you being that type of person. Even as a Nobody, you were still the same cocky and obnoxious man that I knew."

"Ouch. Guess you're still bitter, right Zexion?" Lea asked with a fake hurt look, with a grin.

"That was the name of my Nobody." Ienzo calmly reminded. "And by 'Still Bitter', are you referring to when that Replica of Riku killed me?"

Shrugging at this, Lea casually replied. "Look, it wasn't anything personal against you. It's just that-"

Holding up a hand, Ienzo spoke. "What happened in the past...stays in the past. It's childish to hold such a petty grudge."

Hearing this, Lea started to chuckle. "Good to hear. You were always the reasonable one, out of everyone in the Organization."

Not saying anything at this, Ienzo turned his chair around...facing the large portrait of Ansem the Wise.

"Perhaps my Nobody's death...was a overdue dose of Karma." Ienzo sighed. "Me, Braig, Dilan, Even and Aeleus betrayed Ansem the Wise. And because of our research...darkness completely engulfed Radiant Garden. Though it was Xehanort who was the mastermind, we still played a pivotal role in our home's destruction."

To Ienzo's confusion, Lea started chuckling until he turned to him. "Didn't you say what happens in the past, stays in the past? If you feel THAT guilty, try to make good use of your revival. You can start by making sure...that our World doesn't fall into darkness again."

"...It seems that you matured a great deal ever since Castle Oblivion." Ienzo quipped with a smile.

Lea shrugged at this. "Eh. It's nothing. Guess I needed to grow up a little. It was all thanks...to Him."

"...You mean Roxas." Ienzo commented. "Or should I say, Sora?"

"Hey. Roxas is Roxas." Lea defended, frowning. "Even if he came from Sora, Roxas was his own somebody."

Ienzo waved his hands calmly. "My apologies. Now Lea, what will you do now? Are you going to help Sora and Riku to fight Xehanort?"

Lea folded his arms and hummed. "Can't. First, I need to know where Braig...and Isa's locations."

Soon, foot steps were heard, and Even was seen, coming out of the laboratory. "And why would you want to go on such a senseless quest? I can guarantee that you are only wasting your time."

"Well, if it isn't old man Even." Lea joked with a smirk. "Glad to see that your brain cells are still intact."

Even sneered at the red haired man. "I see that you haven't adjusted your attitude, Axel."

"Hey. It's Lea now. L.E.A. Got it memorized?" Lea asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Different Name, Same Personality." Even scoffed. "Too bad that your brain hasn't grown, unlike your body and hair."

Lea growled as he pointed his Keyblade at Even. "Care to run that by me again, Grandpa Even?!"

Suddenly, Ienzo started to clap his hands. "Alright. That's far enough, for both of you. Lea, put your Keyblade away."

Lea grumbled and said. "That part, I'm still having trouble with."

Rolling his eyes, Ienzo turned to Even. "How is Dilan? And where is Aeleus? I didn't see them today."

"Currently, they're trying to see if they can find Ansem." Even answered. "And Ansem the Wise, not that Heartless who's using the old man's name as his own."

"I doubt that he's here." Lea sighed. "If I couldn't find Isa or Braig in our World...then Ansem the Wise might not be here either."

"...Then where could he be?" Ienzo quietly questioned.

* * *

**Dark Margin.**

* * *

In the dark like beach with a single ball of light in the night sky...a lone man in a black coat was seen, sitting on top of a large rock.**  
**

He looked down and spoke. "...Day by day...one single moment in my life vanishes...like it was never there to begin with. Perhaps...it is penance. For all of my wrong doings in the past. Despite this...I have no bitterness."

Looking up at the night sky, he quietly noted. "Will I... remain here until all memories of my past fades away? I...I feel no sadness however. I cannot remember the most important details of myself, not even my identity."

Sighing at this, he added. "But...if Sora can find his way here and rescue me...then I would make sure...not to waste my second chance."

Seconds later, quiet foot steps were heard, coming from behind the man. He quietly turned his head and asked. "How have you been?"

"...Good, so far." Aqua answered, sitting on the sand, next to the black coat wearing man. She looked up and asked. "Have you been talking to yourself, again?"

"Having a conversation with someone or alone, keeps me focused." The man answered. "If I were to remain silent for too longer, my memories will be easier to forget."

"...Sometimes, I wish I could forget my old life." Aqua said with a tone of sorrow. She hugged her legs and said. "...I thought I could help save my friends...but I failed at it. My friend lost his Heart, and my other friend lost his body to a deranged monster. I guess that's why I'm here, to pay the consequences."

The man faced Aqua and spoke. "...Ah. You must mean those two boys you mentioned. Terra, and Ventus."

Aqua nodded with a sad smile. "Yeah...those are the ones. You know, it's funny. Me and Terra had to pass a test, to become something called a Keyblade Master. I was able to pass, but Terra couldn't. For some reason, darkness snuck into his Heart."

Then she sighed. "Terra might not have been worthy of having that title... But either am I. If I couldn't even save my friends...that Keyblade Master title means nothing!"

Sniffling a bit, Aqua wiped her eyes and muttered. "I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you all of this. I mean, you have your own issues to deal with."

Surprisingly, the man chuckled and replied. "There's no reason to say you're sorry. After all, you and I have been very alone in this place. Having someone to talk to, and to listen to, is very refreshing."

Then he looked up and asked. "Do you mind telling me...your name again? I'm sorry. It slipped my mind."

"...Aqua." Aqua answered with a sigh. That was one of many times that she had to remind him.

"Ah. Of course." The man nodded. "Aqua: Also known as Sea or Water. It's what I see every passing day. In this dark ocean that just lays there, coming and going. But...it's a very pleasant sight."

Shaking her head, Aqua got up and she started to walk away. That unknown gentleman would usually keep on talking to her, or himself for a long amount of time. She stopped at her feet...and summoned a Keyblade...Master Eraqus's Keyblade.

"After everything that's happened...am I truly worthy of using a Keyblade?" Aqua quietly questioned, before she dropped the Keyblade and left.

But then...a Heart was seen, slowly floating down towards the Keyblade. As soon as it made contact...the Heart was absorbed inside of it. Suddenly, the Keyblade started to glow with Light, floating around until it sped off in the sky...

* * *

**Castle Oblivion.**

* * *

There in the distance...was Castle Oblivion. It was formerly known as the Land of Departure, and was once one of Organization XIII's bases. However, since their defeat, no one has ever took a step inside of the Castle. It just stood there, intimidating, and not approachable.

But then...a mysterious flying object was shown bursting through the entrance of Castle Oblivion, getting inside!

The object was revealed to be the Master Keeper Keyblade, the one that Aqua abandoned. It was shown flying around inside of hallways, rooms, and the 13 Rooms!

Finally, it slowly flew inside one of the rooms. Laying on the ground inside was Armor, made for the Torso. It was green and it had the Mark of Mastery symbol in its center.

Then...the Keyblade touched the Armor with it's tip...and a bright Light covered the whole room!

As the Light died down...a mysterious Armored figure was seen. It had bronze and silver on its arms, legs, and chest. It had pointed, armored boots that were black and gold. Also, its upper arms and thighs had armor with gold edges covering them. The helmet was silver with a gold chin. The helmet also was decorated by three long, thin, silver pikes on its top and sides. Its hands and neck were covered by a black material.

The Armored figure looked around...and spoke in a man's tone. "What...what is this place? Why am I here?"

Looking down, the Armored man looked down and saw the Master Keeper Keyblade. He picked it up and asked. "This...is this mine? Why does my mind...feel so blank? I...I can't remember a thing."

Rubbing the back of his helmet, he quietly said. "...Terra...Aqua...Ventus. Those...those are the only things that I can remember. But...what do those 3 Words mean? I don't understand. Nothing at all. Furthermore, I don't even know who I am."

He turned around and spoke. "Maybe...I can find someone who could answer my questions."

Soon, the Armored man started to leave Castle Oblivion.

* * *

**Elsewhere inside the Castle...**

* * *

The next scene showed one of the rooms inside Castle Oblivion. However...no one knew of its existence. There was a single, tall throne in the center of the room. And someone was sleeping on it.

That someone was Ventus. For years, he's been sleeping, and he hasn't even open a single eye.

The whole time that Organization XIII had used Castle Oblivion for their own purposes, no one has seen Ventus at all.

Sadly, the reason why Ventus couldn't wake up, was because he was missing his Heart. Currently, his Heart was with someone else...another Keyblade Wielder.

* * *

**Mysterious Tower.**

* * *

On the steps of Yen Sid's Tower, Donald and Goofy were seen, sitting on the steps outside of the tower.

"Sora's late. Do ya think he's okay?" Goofy questioned.

Donald groaned at this.

"Gawrsh. Lea sure hurried back to Radiant Garden. I hope he'll be okay." Goofy added. "Also, Master Yen Sid sent Riku on some mystery errand."

Donald groaned more loudly at this.

"Do you think we'll ever get to do something important?" Goofy asked.

Before Donald could answer, he got up with a squawk. Confused, Goofy looked up and smiled. "Hey Riku. Welcome back!"

But then, Donald and Goofy jumped back in surprise. "Wait a minute! Is that who we think it is?!"

* * *

In inside Yen Sid's room, he and King Mickey were conversing.

"The Keyblade Wars of Yore plunged the true Kingdom Hearts into Darkness." Yen Sid started. "And the **χ-blade **was shattered. However, the Light shining in the Hearts of children...rebuilt the World that we know today."

Mickey nodded as Yen Sid continued. "The Light from the broken **χ-blade **was then divided into seven, to protect the number of pure hearts in the World."

Crossing his arms, Mickey answered. "Seven pure lights. They're...the Princesses of Heart."

"Indeed. Those seven pure hearts form the very source of all light in the world." Yen Sid answered. "If they are lost, the world will again give way to shadow. Thus, even if we deliberately avoid finding our seven lights to avert another Keyblade War...Xehanort will still target the seven princesses in order to forge the χ-blade."

Mickey frowned as he asked in a grave tone. "So... there's gonna be a clash between seven lights and thirteen darknesses... and there's nothing we can do to avoid triggering the Keyblade War?"

"...To protect the seven pure hearts, we will need seven lights strong enough to stand against the thirteen darknesses." Yen Sid replied.

Mickey took on a thinking pose and said. "That means...So we're missing one Guardian of Light."

Then, Mickey heard the door from behind opening. He turned and saw Riku, with someone behind him. "Riku! You came back!"

"That's right." Riku nodded. "Master Yen Sid, I brought you the "guest" you asked for but...you never said why."

Looking at the person behind Riku, Mickey gasped in surprise. "Wow! I haven't seen you in a long time!"

Yen Sid turned to the guest and spoke. "I have come to learn that you, too, can wield a Keyblade. I am glad you are here."

Finally, the guest was revealed...to be Kairi. She simply smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Keyblade Graveyard.**

* * *

Craters, mountains, badlands, rocks everywhere. This...was a complete wasteland. The only thing worth seeing...was the hundreds and hundreds of worn out and abandoned Keyblades.

In the middle of it all...a Armored figure was shown, kneeling down with it's hands resting on a Keyblade, which was stabbed to the ground. Never once had this Armored figure move. The only time was when Sora, Donald and Goofy had fought it in the Keyblade Graveyard.

_"...Aqua...Ven...I'm still...I'm still waiting." _The Lingering Will spoke. _"Xehanort...You will suffer...for what you've done."_

Then, the Lingering Will looked up, looking at the sky. _"This feeling...why is so familiar. This is...the Master? Master...is that you?"_

The Lingering Will got up with it's Keyblade. _"I...I must go find the Master. Master...I will...see you again."_

Soon, the Lingering Will started to depart to the unknown. Where it was heading to, it was hard to say. Unknown to the Armored Spirit...a glowing Heart started to follow it...

* * *

**Back in the Radiant Garden...**

* * *

"So, what did you two wanted to show me?" Lea questioned, following Dilan and Aeleus in the lab.

Dilan turned to Lea and answered. "Axel...there's inside this lab that leaves me and Aeleus with a lot of questions. We thought that consulting you, you might have some answers."

Lea scowled and said. "Look, it's not Axel anymore. It's LEA! Can't anyone memorize that in their brains?!"

"Stop your complaint." Aeleus ordered. "We're getting off track."

"Fine, go ahead and tell me what's on your mind." Lea muttered, rolling his green eyes.

Aeleus walked into Ansem's computer room and he pulled out a disk from his pocket. He inserted it, and started to type on the computer. "Before Xehanort and the rest of us became the Heartless, and Nobodies...he had asked us to keep a few items stored safely."

"Oh really?" Lea asked, bored out of his mind. "And what would that be?"

"...Some armor...and a Keyblade." Dilan answered as a passage to appear below the Heartless Manufactory. "We have no idea why Xehanort was so interested in keeping them. For some reason however, Xemnas would often come here, and go down that passage over there."

Lea furrowed his eye brows and said. "Now that you mention it...I think Xigbar was saying something about that."

Soon, the 3 started to descend down a long stairway spiraling down to a single door. Lea went inside, and came across a hallway, filled with many chained up doors, at both walls. At the end of the hallway, another door was seen.

"This better be worth those amount of footsteps I had to make to get down here." Lea grumbled as the door opened.

Inside was a throne chair...and pieces of Armor and a Keyblade, lying down on the ground.

"...Okay." Lea muttered, raising an eyebrow. "Who does the Keyblade belong to, first of all?"

"We don't know." Dilan answered. "Me, Braig...and Ansem found it, along with Xehanort, when he first appeared."

"Unfortunately, Xehanort had no clue of who he was back then." Aeleus added. "So we couldn't get information out of him."

Folding his arms, Lea hummed. "...Mind if I bring this to old man Yen Sid? He might have an idea as to what they are."

"Go ahead. They're useless to us." Dilan answered.

"In the meantime, we will continue our search for Ansem." Aeleus nodded.

Lea shrugged as he walked over, and picked up the Keyblade next to the Armor. "...I have a feeling that there's a bigger story behind this."

* * *

**Realm of Light.**

* * *

Many Worlds were seen, scattered around the Realm of Light. Many of the Worlds have been explored by Sora and his friends back then. Somewhere in the Realm of Light...there was one World that Sora hasn't been to.

* * *

A Large Tower was shown...in the middle of nowhere. It was made of a white brick like material. It had illuminated windows and a black steel door entrance. For some reason...a very bright light glowed inside.

But then...someone stepped forth in front of the tower. It was Maleficent, who smiled evilly.

"...We finally found it, Pete." Maleficent smirked, holding her staff. "The Iter Ad Lucem Tower...which holds the Heart of Illuminations...!"

Pete blinked at this, not really getting it. "...The what now? I don't have a clue what you're babbling about!"

Slapping her forehead, Maleficent mentally counted from 10 to 1. Calming down, she answered. "I suppose a dimwitted imbecile would not know this type of information."

"Hey!" Pete complained.

"The Heart of Illuminations was an object, created long ago...by the Light of the Hearts...of 13 Worlds." Maleficent started. "This was to strengthen the Light of this Realm, and to prevent Darkness from crawling it's way to the Realm of Light. This Tower here: The Iter Ad Lucem Tower, AKA The Path to Light Tower, was made to secure the Heart of Illuminations."

Hearing this, Pete looked surprised. "But wait! If that Heart of Nations or whatever is that powerful, we shouldn't even be near it!"

"Normally, that would be the case." Maleficent answered. "However, because of the uprising of the Heartless, and the growing Darkness, I had no problem arriving here."

Eventually, the Dark Fairy was making her way over to the Tower. "And soon...I shall send every World into the embers of Darkness...by destroying the Heart of Illuminations!"

Hearing her cackle as usual, Pete shuddered as he followed her. "I wonder if Maleficent was in the loony bin at one point."

* * *

**Destiny Islands.**

* * *

The Destiny Islands were seen up front at the ocean. It was 5 in the afternoon, and everyone else left to go home.

Except for one.

Black boots were seen, standing on the wet sand of the island, in front of the bright orange Sun.

"...To think that I would ever return to this prison of a World." Spoke...Master Xehanort!

The elderly Keyblade Master humphed and said. "However, I'm in no position to complain. After all...this was my place of birth."

Master Xehanort frowned as he saw his reflection on the ocean water. "'Disappointing that I came back in this brittle and frail body of mine. I should have been able to return in Terra's body. But, I ended up in my old one."

He looked up and said. "That means that Terra might have returned as well. But, it will be very troublesome if I tried to take over his Body and Heart once again."

Soon, Master Xehanort started to leave. "For now, I will go into hiding until I can gather up my True Organization XIII."

With that, he kept walking away until he vanished into view.

* * *

**4 Lost Nobodies...**

* * *

In Ansem the Wise's office, Ienzo was currently reading some papers while sitting down on the chair.

"...Xemnas: Once known as Xehanort. Home world/Radiant Garden." Ienzo read out loud. "Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Lea and Isa were born here too. Myself included. And Sora is from Destiny Islands, if I remember correctly."

He read another paper and frowned. "However, I can't seem to find very much info on Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia and Larxene. Where they came from is unknown at this point. The only things known from their past life...is their Real Names."

He sighed and said. "I don't even know why I'm bothering with this. We've never even knew them as Somebodies. Still...I wonder where they're at."

* * *

**Traverse Town.**

* * *

After a ton of exploring around, Sora ended up in the **Fountain Plaza, **beyond the Fourth District.

He smiled as he watched his Dream Eaters wandering around the district. Meow Wow stood by his side, like earlier.

"To think that two other districts existed here in Traverse Town." Sora noted with a cheerful smile. "Donald and Goofy are going to enjoy these sights."

Chuckling quietly, Sora sat down behind the Fountain. He looked up at the starry sky and said. "...So, I guess since the Organization is back, this whole journey isn't over yet. What a bummer."

Sighing, he added. "Now, I might have to travel to other Worlds again. That means, fighting the Heartless, stopping Maleficent and Pete, and dealing with Ansem, Xemnas, or that Master Xehanort guy."

But then, Sora smiled. "But I don't need to worry THAT much. I have Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Riku, and even Lea to back me up! No matter how much Organization bad guys come across our way...we'll beat every last one of them!"

GGGRRRRRRRRRR...!

Scared from behind, Sora immediately turned around and saw the Aura Lion growling at him. Sora saw the rest of the Dream Eaters walking menacingly towards him.

"W-wait a second!" Sora gasped, summoning his Oathkeeper Keyblade. The Meow Wow ran up to Sora, bumping into his chest.

"What, you too?!" Sora questioned. He looked down, and gasped in horror. Seeping from his chest...was Darkness!

"You...you got to be...KIDDING ME!" Sora shouted as he fell to his knees, yelling in pain as more and more darkness started to come out from his chest. Meow Wow and the rest of the Dream Eaters growled, ready to fight. Soon, the darkness coming out of Sora started to form into a figure.

Soon, the figure started to gain facial features and clothing. Such as tanned skin, golden eyes, and silver long hair with four bangs framing his face, and a Black Organization coat!

Sora's eyes widened as he recognized the figure that was appearing in front of him. "Y-you again?!"

"...Sora...we meet again." Said...Young Xehanort with a cold smile.

The Spiky Keyblade Wielder stepped back in shock, almost falling on his behind. "It's you again! You're that other Xehanort!"

Young Xehanort calmly nodded and said. "That is correct. I have returned so I could make sure that my Future Self succeeds in his goals."

Sora glared fiercely with his Keyblade at hand. "Now just a minute! How did you end up here anyway?! Master Yen Sid told me that you and those other Xehanorts went back to your timelines!"

"That's right. That was the case." Young Xehanort answered. "However...me and the Xehanort that you met a period of times during your Mark of Mastery Exam...are not the same."

"What do you mean ?" Sora questioned, confused.

"Right after you fell into that deep slumber...the original Xehanort from the past secretly took a piece of his Heart...and inserted it into your own being." Young Xehanort explained.

Stepping back in shock, Sora asked. "But...how can you be standing in front of me?! And why reveal yourself now?!"

Young Xehanort smirked and said. "Now that you're alone with no Riku, and any of your allies in sight, I can eliminate you more easily."

Placing a hand on his chest, he added. "With the return of my Future Self, the darkness in this realm is slowly becoming stronger. That same darkness is giving that Heart piece that the Xehanort from the past gave to me...**Sentience. **I'm confident that I'll have a true body soon. But first..."

Instantly, Young Xehanort summoned his Keyblade, and pointed it at Sora and his Dream Eaters. "I shall vanquish you, and those Dream Eaters too."

* * *

**That's it for Today, everyone! Give me some ideas that you have in mind, and review!**

**Until next time. Bye!**


	2. Keyblade, Soul Reaper, and Quincy

**Hey. I'm back with the 2nd Chapter of my new story. I'm happy to see that there are some people who do like it.**

**Before you can begin reading, I just wanted to say something. If there's any Final Fantasy Character that you want me to add, just say who you want. For example, White-Lantern-Oath-009 suggested that I should include Snow from FF13 in Frozen.**

**Also, which World do you guys want me to show First? C'mon, give me some answers!**

**That's all for now. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Traverse Town.**

* * *

"...Not a chance!" Sora said, taking a fighting stance with his Keyblade. "You'll have to get through me before you even think of placing a finger on my Dream Eaters!"

Young Xehanort scowled as he said. "Trying to protect a species of Creatures from a dream? You are more sentimental than I expected of you. If you won't get out of my way, then I shall obliterate you first."

Suddenly, Young Xehanort started to fire dark projectiles at Sora, who blocked them with his Keyblade. However, Young Xehanort warped away and reappeared behind Sora, kicking him straight at his back!

"AGH!" Sora gasped in pain before he landed on his feet. He turned to Young Xehanort and used **Blizzaga** at him.

"Hmph. Mere child's play." Young Xehanort scoffed as he fired several ice blocks the spiky haired Keyblade Wielder. He jumped and dodged the Blizzaga as well.

Sora gasped before he blocked those attacks as well. He used **Sliding Dash** next, charging Young Xehanort head on!

Turning his Keyblade into a Shield, Young Xehanort easily blocked Sora's attack. Soon, he turned his Keyblade into a long whip, slashing Sora with it multiple times! Warping away again, Young Xehanort appeared in front of Sora, punching him across the face, knocking him to the ground!

_"He's tough!" _Sora thought as he jumped back on his feet. _"Still, I won't give up right now! I will beat him!"_

Triple Plasma!" Sora shouted, firing bolts of electricity at Young Xehanort!

Young Xehanort smirked before easily jumping over them. He charged at Sora and shoved the tip of his Keyblade onto Sora's stomach, knocking him away to a wall!

CRASH! Sora crashed against the wall, making a big dent. However, Sora groaned as he got up on his feet.

"...**Sparkga!" **Sora shouted, firing off three rings of light crystals at Young Xehanort! Caught off guard, the future Keyblade Master was hit in the chest, sending him straight at the fountain, falling in the water.

Sora whistled as he saw this. "Huh. Looks like he needed a quick dunk, to COOL down! Right guys?"

The Dream Eaters shook their heads at this.

"Oh c'mon! That joke wasn't THAT corny!" Sora complained. Then, a foot rammed itself into his side, kicking him away!

"Agh!" Sora cried out. He looked up and saw Young Xehanort, who was upset and dripping wet.

Seconds after, he fired blue bullets at Sora. The Spiky haired Keyblade Wielder tried to dodge them, but as soon as one hit him in the knee...his movements became far slower!

_"Oh no!" _Sora thought worriedly as he looked up, and saw a purple clock above his head. Since he was slower, he wouldn't be able to defend himself in time.

Chuckling, Young Xehanort slashed and attacked Sora in rapid succession! He formed a fist, and punched Sora to the ground!

Groaning in pain, Sora got up, panting heavily. The purple clock disappeared, allowing him to move normally. Soon, he charged at Young Xehanort, swinging his Keyblade at him! Of course, the future Keyblade Master blocked and he warped behind Sora, ready to strike him down!

BLOCK! Sora managed to block his attack in time! "Firaga!"

Using the powerful Fire Spell, Sora shot it at Young Xehanort, who got hit in the stomach! Clenching his teeth in pain, Young Xehanort looked up and saw Sora using Strike Raid, throwing his Keyblade at him!

Young Xehanort hissed as he smacked the Keyblade away with his own. Then, he fired more giant ice icicles at Sora. The Keyblade Wielder tried to block again, but Young Xehanort warped in front of him and kicked Sora in the air, allowing him to be attacked by the ice attack!

"ARGH!" Sora screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. He looked up and quickly blocked another attack from Young Xehanort.

"Why won't you just surrender?" Young Xehanort questioned, getting frustrated. Sora growled as he jumped back.

**"Tornado Strike!" **Sora shouted, hitting Young Xehanort with a spinning attack, creating a vortex in the process. Young Xehanort was able to warp away from that, and he reappeared next to Sora, whipping him with his Keyblade!

Groaning in pain, Sora brushed it off before he knocked Young Xehanort to the ground with his Keyblade. "It's time to finish this! ******Ars Arcanum!"**

His Keyblade glowing, Sora immediately started to bash and attack Young Xehanort in rapid speed, and he couldn't even defend himself! As soon as he was done, Sora grabbed one of Young Xehanort's arms and threw him over his shoulder, sending him flying in the air!

"UGH!" Young Xehanort hissed in pain before Sora jumped in the air with his Keyblade. **"Thundaga!"**

SHOCK! A strike of Thunder hit Young Xehanort, knocking him harshly down to the ground!

Landing gently on his feet, Sora watched his downed opponent. Coughing up, Young Xehanort got up on his feet, dusting himself off. He glared at Sora...but he started to chuckle. "That...was impressive, Sora. Much better than I expected. However, it seemed that I wasn't up to the original Xehanort from the past's strength."

"Because that you don't have a true Body, right?" Sora questioned, lifting down his Keyblade.

"Correct. But...that's no problem." Young Xehanort said. "The piece of Heart that I was made of...can be restored with the power of Darkness."

"W-what do you mean?" Sora questioned.

Young Xehanort turned to the group of Dream Eaters and explained. "Those creatures were made from the Darkness in the Sleeping Worlds. Though those Spirit types are benevolent, they're still made of Darkness...and that's exactly what I need."

Hearing this, Sora's eyes widened in horror. "W-wait...you can't...!"

SLASH! Young Xehanort slashed the **Meow Wow **with his Keyblade...and grabbed the injured Dream Eater...and started to absorb it!

"NO!" Sora shouted as he charged at Young Xehanort. Letting out a pained meow, the Meow Wow faded away, stopping Sora in his tracks.

Chuckling as darkness started to fill his body, Young Xehanort said. "1 Down...More Dream Eaters to go."

Suddenly, the Dream Eaters, angered by what happened...started rushing at the future Keyblade Master!

"Don't! You're going to die! STOP!" Sora shouted.

The **Aura Lion **roared as it charged at Young Xehanort with Aura covering it's body. Grabbing his Keyblade, the young man slashed the Dream Eater in half, and he absorbed it too!**  
**

**Cera Terror **and**Chef Kyroo **ran at Young Xehanort at the same time, but he merely blocked their attacks before absorbing them as well.

Suddenly, the **Cyber Yog **started to shoot lasers from its horns at Young Xehanort. He blocked the attack before he jumped over and grabbed the Cyber Yog, absorbing it. Then he went and grabbed **Drak Quack **by its tongue, absorbing it too. **Drill Sye **roared before running at Young Xehanort with it's sharp horn. However, Young Xehanort knocked the Dream Eater down with his Keyblade, before absorbing the Dream Eater.

"XEHANORT~!" Sora snapped before charging at his enemy with his Keyblade. Young Xehanort didn't even glance at Sora before shooting a powerful blast of darkness from his Keyblade, hitting and knocking Sora out in the process!

"I'll deal with you soon, Sora." Young Xehanort spoke before charging at the **Ducky Goose. **He grabbed the Dream Eater and quickly absorbed it.

**Eaglider **hissed before flying straight at Young Xehanort with it's powerful beak! However, Young Xehanort jumped over the flying Dream Eater before grabbing one of the wings, absorbing it. Suddenly, Young Xehanort cried out in pain as **Electricorn **used an electrical attack behind him! Growling in pain, Young Xehanort slashed it across the chest before absorbing it in the process.

Right after that, **Escarglow **was absorbed immediately too. Young Xehanort was then blocking a barrage of lasers from **Fin Fatale. **After he blasted it away with a shot of darkness, Young Xehanort absorbed it. Before the **Fishboné **could attack, Young Xehanort grabbed it by it's head. The Dream Eater groaned before it started to fade into darkness...before being absorbed by Young Xehanort.

"Ah...I feel their power surging inside of me." Young Xehanort breathed. "With this much darkness, I will be able to stay around a little longer. In the meantime, I'll still need a body."

With that, Young Xehanort resumed his onslaught. **Flowbermeow **was absorbed first, followed by **Ghostabocky.**

******Halbird **was grabbed by Young Xehanort before being absorbed as well. Shortly afterwards, six more Dream Eaters attacked!

**Hebby Repp **rolled towards him. **Iceguin Ace **was able to slide towards him with a blast of ice. **Jestabocky **bounced towards him with it's long tongue. **Juggle Pup **was ready to attack. **Keeba Tiger **roared before angrily charging in. **KO Kabuto **looked ready to fire with it's horn/Cannon.

"How pathetic." Young Xehanort scoffed before he blasted them with blue bullets. Suddenly, their movements became slower! Smirking at this, the future Keyblade Master quickly absorbed them.

**Komory Bat **tried to get away, but Young Xehanort quickly caught the Dream Eater before absorbing it. **Kooma Panda **charged at him with a fist. Blocking it's attack, Young Xehanort absorbed it with a calm expression.

STAB! "ARGH!" Young Xehanort hissed in pain, being slashed in the chest by **Lord Kyroo. **Holding his Keyblade, Young Xehanort clashed briefly with the sword wielding Dream Eater before he absorbed it as well.

Absorbing **Majik Lapin **seconds later, Young Xehanort was confronted by **Me Me Bunny **and **Necho Cat. **Without even blinking, he quickly grabbed them and absorbed their darkness into his body.

"This is getting tiresome." Young Xehanort sighed before he caught the **Peepsta Hoo, **absorbing that one too. Suddenly, **Pegaslick **rammed him in his left side, knocking him down!

"And these Dream Eaters are getting rather bothersome too." Young Xehanort hissed, grabbing Pegaslick by the neck, absorbing it.

Red with anger, **Pricklemane **raced at Young Xehanort with **Ryu Dragon **and **Sir Kyroo **by it's side. Young Xehanort turned his Keyblade into a long whip, smacking the 3 Dream Eaters before absorbing them in the process.

But then, the **Skelterwild **came by and and bashed Young Xehanort with it's powerful skull. Groaning in pain, Young Xehanort quickly decapitated it, and absorbed it too. **Staggerceps **started to charge at him from behind...but Young Xehanort immediately turned around and slashed it across the top of its head, causing the Dream Eater to fall to the ground. Seconds later, it was absorbed.

**Tama Sheep **whimpered fearfully before it got absorbed too.

Groaning in pain, Sora woke up with a painful grunt. He got up and gasped in terror. He watched as Young Xehanort attacked and absorbed the **Tatsu Blaze, **the **Tatsu Steed, **the **Thunderaffe, **the **Toximander, **the **Tyranto Rex, **the **Wheeflower, **the **Woeflower, **the **Yoggy Ram **and finally...the **Zolephant.**

"I can feel such darkness...!" Young Xehanort whispered. "With this power...I will be able to use my Time Travel abilities."

Seeing all of this, Sora fell on his knees in disbelief and despair. _"My Dream Eaters...they're gone. After everything we've been through...and I couldn't EVEN HELP THEM!"_

Ignoring the grief stricken Sora, Young Xehanort lifted up his hand...and a Blue glowing Clock appeared above him. "Now, I must go back to the past to the other Xehanort, to prevent Riku and his allies from stopping my future self and his Organization."

Soon, Young Xehanort started to disappear...but then...

"XEHANORT~!"

Turning around, Young Xehanort cried out as Sora tackled him to the ground! The clock's two hands started to spin around like crazy!

"S-stop!" Young Xehanort shouted as Sora started to punch him. "I must go back to the past! I said stop!"

**"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" **Sora yelled with such rage, punching Young Xehanort, over and over again.

As they kept fighting, the Clock started to shake violently before...Sora and Young Xehanort vanished all of a sudden.

* * *

_"What's...what's going on...?" _Sora thought. _"This...is this Time Travel?"_

* * *

_"That fool!" _Young Xehanort thought. _"His interference accelerated the passage of Time. That means...we'll most likely go deeper into the past. Question is...where?"_

* * *

**20 Years Ago...**

* * *

"Captain! Where are you~?! CAPTAIN~!"

2 Soul Reapers watched as they saw Vice Captain **Rangiku Matsumoto** stomping around outside. She had shorter hair, and a scarf, tied into a knot on her left shoulder as well.

"There she goes again." One of them sighed.

"It's the same thing, everyday." The other added.

Suddenly, Rangiku turned and narrowed her eyes. She spotted a tree behind her. She quickly grabbed a tray from one of the Soul Reapers. "Hand me that for a minute!"

Holding the tray in one hand, Rangiku threw it at the top of the tree. "There you are, Captain!"

"YOWCH!" Someone cried out in pain, falling from the tree.

"Bullseye!" Rangiku smirked in triumph.

However, her Captain held the tray in front of his face, having caught it. "Says you! I caught the tray before it could hit me! So who's laughing now?!"

BASH! Rangiku stomped her foot onto the tray, clashing it against her Captain's face.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Her Captain screamed in pain. "NO~! My Super Model Nose has been broken! Somebody call Squad 4! This is an emergency!"

"Bullseye." Rangiku scoffed before she walked off. "Hurry up already. I don't want to spend my whole day, dragging you back to your office...Captain **Shiba."**

Pulling down the broken tray, Captain of Squad 10: **Isshin Shiba **rolled his eyes. He had spiky, short black hair with long sideburns. He wore the typical Soul Reaper uniform, along with a sleeveless captain's haori.

He handed the broken tray to one of the Soul Reapers and said. "My apologies. Rangiku is always causing property damage."

"I'm right here!" Rangiku said with annoyance. "I know that you're from the lower ranking branch, but since you're head of the Shiba Clan, you have to avoid doing irreparable damage to your clan's reputation!"

Hearing made Isshin smirk. "Here we go again. Throwing my status into my face. I'm on to you~! While you're trying to increase my workload, your own work is lessened while you go off jaunting to who knows where. Am I right~?"

Rangiku froze at this. Then Isshin stepped right behind her as he continued. "Slowly but surely...day after day...you're pushing your work onto me! So cunning~! Succubus! Hellion~! Master Manipulator! Vampire~!"

"WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST?!" Rangiku questioned, trying to punch her Captain from behind.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto!" Isshin said, catching her arm in time.

"Y-yes?" Rangiku asked, taken by surprise.

Isshin gave her a serious expression as he said. "For all of the running you did while searching for me...the sweat on your chest has highlighted your melons! Excellent work!"

Hearing that, Rangiku blushed with anger and simple annoyance.

Seconds later...Isshin's cries of pain were heard. "AAAAHHHHHH!"

"TAKE THIS! AND THAT! AND A TON OF THAT TOO!"

* * *

**Squad 10 Division.**

* * *

"You're both late."

Rangiku and a badly injured Isshin arrived in the office, seeing their 3rd Seat: **Toshiro Hitsugaya.**

The young white haired Soul Reaper pulled out a big pile of paper. "Anyway, I finished the reports."

Isshin suddenly brightened up at this. "WHOA!"

He suddenly picked up Toshiro underneath his armpits, shouting out praise. "You did it once again, Toshiro! You're are truly a Boy Genius! Soon, you'll be the next Captain of this squad! BANZAI~!"

"What was that?!" A startled Rangiku questioned. "Since I'm the Lieutenant here, shouldn't I be the next Captain after you?!"

"Are you nuts?" Isshin questioned with a blank expression. "This Squad will diminish into nothingness if that were to happen."

"I agree." Toshiro said with a blank expression too. "My Bankai training is almost complete. It's only a matter of time now."

"Gee! Thanks for your support, Toshiro!" Rangiku barked.

Isshin chuckled as the Lieutenant and 3rd Seat started to pull each other's faces. He started to search through a drawer as he said. "Give the kid a break. Hey wait, where's my pastry?"

Looking through some reports, Toshiro spoke . "Captain, come read this immediately. Right over here."

Coming over, Isshin said. "Can't right now. My pastry takes top priority!"

"What are you, six?" Toshiro questioned. "Who cares about that anyway? It wasn't even that good."

"AHA! So you did eat it! Trying the old misdirection trick, eh? I got my eye on you!" Isshin exclaimed.

Rolling his eyes, Toshiro continued anyway. "Remember that report two months ago? About that Soul Reaper who was killed in **Naruki City?"**

"Oh yeah. I think it's still being investigated." Isshin said with a thoughtful look.

"Correct. This is a follow up report." Toshiro added. "The culprit is still at large...and two more Soul Reapers were killed."

Isshin's eyes widened in shock...before he ran out from his office.

"Captain?!" Rangiku questioned. "Where are you going?!"

"To check things out!" Isshin answered as he waved her off. "Hold down the fort until I come back!"

"Wait! You're going by yourself?!" Rangiku questioned again as she followed him.

"But of course!" Isshin answered as he pointed at her with a grin. "I'll be gone for 2 Days. Cover for me in the meantime, okay?"

Toshiro watched silently as Rangiku said. "Hold on! You have to report to the Head Captain before you can-!"

Suddenly, Isshin vanished, using **Flash Step. **Startled by this, Rangiku grabbed her Zanpakuto. "Dammit! C'mon Toshiro! We'll go support him!"

"No. Leave him be." Toshiro said in a calm tone.

"What are you talking about?!" Rangiku questioned.

"The Captain is well aware of the dangers that this mission poses. That's why he decided to go alone." Toshiro explained.

"Exactly! That's why we should-!" Rangiku tried to say, but the 3rd Seat cut her off.

"Wait here." Toshiro said. "With our current abilities...we would only get in the way. Don't you agree?"

Rangiku remained silent at this.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

* * *

Someone was seen, walking down into a lab with two people working inside.

"Have any news to report?"

"Afraid not." Gin Ichimaru: Captain of Squad 3, answered.

"Negative." Kaname Tosen: Captain of Squad 9, added. "We were able to successfully force Hollowfication on other Hollows, but our experiments on Humans and Soul Reapers is too unstable at this point."

"...I understand." The person coming inside chuckled. "It's only a matter of time before we can find Shinji Hirako and his group. Let's try to be patient, Gin, Kaname."

Then the man came inside...revealed to Captain of Squad 5: **Sosuke Aizen. **He smiled and spoke. "Everything is going exactly as planned."

* * *

**June 4th. 8:22 PM. Karakura Town.**

* * *

Two Soul Reapers were seen, patrolling the town.

"It's starting to rain." One of them noted.

"Yikes. I heard that it rained when those 2 Soul Reapers met their maker." The other Soul Reaper added.

"I didn't need to hear that." His partner muttered.

Then, they heard an amused voice calling them out. "So that means that rainy days spell out impending doom, right?"

The 2 Soul Reapers turned around and gasped. "C-C-CAPTAIN SHIBA?!"

Isshin was seen, grinning with his arms folded. "Thanks for the heads up, you two!"

He turned around and noted. "Hmmm...looks like my timing is flawless, as always. Hopefully, this trip doesn't go to waste."

"W-wait Captain!" One of the Soul Reapers called. "Why are you even here?!"

"Oh that. Well...I was hoping to find the bathroom, but I kinda got lost..." Isshin lied with a grin.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO LIE, AT LEAST MAKE IT SOUND BELIEVABLE!" The two Soul Reapers shouted comically.

Isshin turned around and said. "Anyway, if it starts to rain...I want you two to skedaddle. It won't be easy...going wild with others watching."

The two Soul Reapers remained quiet at this.

* * *

"...Huh?"

Sora groaned...as a raindrop fell on his forehead. He slowly got up and rubbed his tired eyes. "Man...how long have I been out?"

Looking around his surroundings, Sora found himself...in the middle of Karakura Town. Buildings, stores, libraries, schools, hospitals, restaurants and parks were all Sora could see.

"This...what is this place?" Sora questioned, folding his arms. "I remembered that me and that other Xehanort...was traveling back in Time. But, I don't recognize this place at all. It can't be Traverse Town for starters."

With a sigh, Sora started to walk down the middle of the road. "Might as well check this World out while I'm here."

* * *

**The Keyblade, Soul Reaper, and Quincy.**

* * *

**Same Day. 8:33 PM. Karakura Town.**

* * *

A Huge Mansion with a gated entrance was shown.

Inside, two people were having a conversation while eating dinner. An older woman with black hair was speaking. "What are your feelings, regarding your new school, Masaki?"

**Masaki Kurosaki **looked up with food in her mouth. She had short light, wavy brown hair, and she was currently wearing her school uniform.

"Oh, school? It's fantastic!" Masaki grinned. "I enjoy going there every day!"

"That's nice. But I meant the school itself." The woman muttered.

Masaki giggled and answered. "You won't believe this! But I found out that I can get more cabbage and pickles during lunch! Isn't that cool?!"

"Just quit while you're ahead, please." The woman sighed. "On a more important subject, how's your Holy Training sessions?"

Masaki blushed in embarrassment. "Oh...my training? Well...I'm taking baby steps for now..."

"BABY STEPS?!" The woman angrily questioned.

"EEEP! I'm sorry!" Masaki cried with comical tears.

"Don't you understand the seriousness of our situation?!" The woman questioned. "As the last of the Kurosaki Clan, we only agreed to raise you as a Quincy since your predecessors have long since passed!"

Masaki twiddled her fingers with a frightful smile. "I-I know. By the way...the meat was tasty. Hee hee."

"How dare-!" The woman was about to shout again, but a voice interrupted her.

"Mother, please refrain from shouting. I could hear you from outside." A young man spoke. He had on glasses, with white hair, and a jacket with jeans.

His name was **Ryūken Ishida.**

"...I'm going to my room." The woman spoke as she got to leave. "Your dinner will be ready. Have Katagiri clean up afterwards."

"Understood." Ryūken nodded. "And what about father?"

"...He's still at the Fünfte Feld." His mother answered as she left. "There's no telling when he's coming back."

Watching her leave, Ryūken turned to Masaki. "My apologies, Masaki."

"Hmm?" Masaki questioned, getting up from her seat.

Ryūken looked down and answered. "Please don't judge my mother too badly. She's just lonely and stressed. I feel bad that she's taking it out on you."

"Eh~? What are you talking about?" Masaki asked with a cheerful smile. "I'm perfectly fine! She's not doing anything wrong! You're letting your imagination get the best of you, Ryuu-Chan~!"

Then she started to leave, walking pass him. "Oh! Thanks for dinner by the way! And one more thing...the shrimp is to DIE for~! If you don't feel up to it, you know where I live! Later~!"

Ryūken watched quietly as Masaki cheerfully skipped off to where her room was. _"She has a sassy personality trait, that's for sure."_

"Young master." A young girl called in a maids outfit. She had black hair in a bun. "Your dinner is ready. Shall I prepare the table?"

"Yes. Thank you, Katagiri." Ryūken smiled somewhat.

* * *

Katagiri was quietly preparing the table when Ryūken spoke up. "Katagiri."

With a light blush, Katagiri quickly looked up. "Yes Young Master? Something wrong?"

Ryūken remained quiet until he spoke. "Masaki...she's fully aware that my mother only agreed to take her into the Ishida Family..was so the purity and sanctity of the Quincy Bloodline wouldn't be tainted."

"I...I was not aware of that your mother would inform her of such sensitive information." Katagiri replied, surprised.

"She might be aloof, but she isn't foolish." Ryūken said. "Mother should know that Masaki isn't completely oblivious. And deep down...I'm fairly certain that Joy...is the last thing on her mind, about our arranged marriage."

Looking down, Katagiri smiled quietly. "Young Master...you're a very kind person."

Surprised, Ryūken stayed silent as the maid continued. "Believing that marriage among the Quincy should be based on love...Miss Masaki is very lucky to have someone as kind as you...by her side."

"...Oh please." Ryūken muttered, looking away. "I'm not that type of person. I only want Masaki to be happy...so she can have a more positive outlook on the future. And I'm not talking about my future or hers. It's the future of the Quincies...that I'm concerned about."

Katagiri looked saddened at hearing this.

* * *

"Ugh!"

Sora cursed as he ran across the street, getting drenched by the rain. "If only I can turn my Keyblade into an Umbrella or something!"

Soon, he stopped near a bus stop, trying to catch his breath. Sora sighed as he looked down at the ground. "...How could this have gone...so wrong? After everything I've been through...why did that other Xehanort have to go back? And why...why did my Dream Eaters have to die?!"

Falling on his knees, Sora cursed angrily as he banged his fist on the ground, getting wet by the rain. "What is this?! Why do me and my friends have to go through this again?! This...THIS IS SO MESSED UP!"

Panting and panting, Sora looked down and took out something from his pocket. He looked it on his hand. It was Kairi's Wayfinder.

"...I bet she would be upset, seeing me like this." Sora whispered as he sat on the ground, looking at it. "She gave this to me...so we could see each other again...no matter what."

With that, Sora got up and put the Wayfinder in his pocket. "My...my Dream Eaters might be gone...but the memories that I had with them...are here, in my Heart."

Sora summoned his **Unbound Keyblade. **"That other Xehanort...is going to pay for this. I won't let him get away with hurting even more of my friends!"

With that, Sora started to run in the rain, searching for Young Xehanort. If he had stayed a bit longer...he would saw a tall creature...watching him from afar.

_"Riku...Kairi. Just wait for me. I'll be back soon!" _Sora thought as he kept running.

* * *

Isshin was seen, standing on the top of a building. He looked up and muttered. "So, it's starting to rain now. Too bad that the rain isn't exactly refreshing at this point."

The two Soul Reapers from before were seen at another bus stop.

"Hey, shouldn't we go back?" One of them asked. "The Captain gave us permission to leave."

"Are you insane?!" The second Soul Reaper questioned. "The second we set foot back in the Soul Society, we're looking at a demotion! Look, we'll just stay out of Captain Shiba's way. I'm sure he can handle this whole situation by himself."

"I guess so." The other Soul Reaper shrugged.

Holding onto the hilt of his Zanpakuto, Isshin thought. _"This culprit might be targeting us for 2 reasons. One: Us Soul Reapers must be targeted by a unknown party or whatever. Two: Whoever has been attacking, must be drawn to our strong Spiritual Energy. In that case...!"_

Suddenly, Isshin started to raise his Spiritual Pressure to a great extent!

The two Soul Reapers from down below gasped in shock at this. "Holy sh*t! This is Spiritual Pressure...it's suffocating...!"

"It's...it's Captain Shiba's Spirit Energy...!" One of them said...before his head was sliced in half!

* * *

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Isshin quickly looked down and his eyes widened. Two pools of blood were seen at the bus stop.

"Dammit!" Isshin cursed. "The magnitude of my Spiritual energy didn't even faze it!"

CRASH!

Startled, Isshin slowly turned his head around...and saw a Hollow standing behind him.

The Hollow was completely Black, save for it's White Mask. It had long hair, reaching down to the middle of its back. It also had two long, pointed horns coming from the sides of its head. Its Hollow hole was located in its upper chest. Finally, it had two blades in place of its forearms

"What...what the hell are you...?!" Isshin questioned, absolutely shocked.

The Mysterious Hollow turned briefly to face Isshin, narrowing it's cold eyes.

This Night...has taken an unexpected...and horrifying turn for the worst.

* * *

**That's all for now, everyone. Next chapter will be even more exciting!**

**Also, congratulations for everyone, for guessing that it was Isshin and Masaki in Sora's memories. You were right all along!**

**Like, review, but most of all, give me some ideas that you have.**

**See you next time! Bye!**


	3. Battle in the Rain

**It's me again! I got a new chapter, just for you out there!**

**Anyway, I got a list of Final Fantasy Characters that people wanted me to put in.**

**Red XIII in Fairy Tail. By XFangHeartX.**

**Vincent Valentine in The Dark Knight. By ****SuperSaiyan2Goku.**

**Lightning Farron in Metal Gear Solid. By ****Dark709.**

**Auron in Fairy Tail. By Hotstreak's crossover stories.**

**Cain. Zidane. Cloud. By Guestwithideas.**

**And also, I still want you guys to let me know which Worlds you want me to start off with. Like the First one for example.**

**Well, that's all for now. And to really start the chapter...here's another one of my Omakes!**

* * *

**Omake! Test your Might!**

* * *

Sora hummed, looking at the Hammer known as **Mjølnir. **The mighty Hammer was placed on a table. "So...only those who are worthy can lift this hammer?"

"That is correct, Son of Sora." **Thor** confirmed, standing next to the Keyblade Wielder. "Do you see yourself as such?"

Stretching his hands, Sora said. "Well, I guess it's time for me to find out!"

Grasping onto the handle of Mjølnir, Sora grunted as he tried to lift the hammer...with no luck whatsoever.

Thor chuckled, amused. "Perhaps you should stick to your own weapon, Son of Sora. Don't be discouraged, however. Even if Mjølnir doesn't find you worthy, your Heart is still full of righteousness."

"I...Got...This...!" Sora growled as he tried to his very limit to pull the Hammer off the table.

* * *

**10 Minutes later.**

* * *

"ARGH!" Sora groaned, falling to his knees. His arms were throbbing in pain...and Mjølnir was still in place. "I give up!"

Grumbling under his breath, Sora walked out.

Thor shook his head as he followed the teenaged Keyblade Wielder out of the room. But...if he and Sora had stayed around a bit longer...they would have saw that Mjølnir had moved...a few inches away from its spot on the table.

* * *

**Karakura Town...**

* * *

"Ugh...!"

In the darker corners of Karakura Town...someone was coming out of an graffitied alleyway.

Panting softly with rain dripping on him every second, Young Xehanort sat on a sidewalk, next to a garbage can.

"Where could Sora be?!" He questioned. "I've been searching for him for too long. Without him, I won't be able to return back to the other timeline."

He got up and started speaking to himself. "But how is this possible? One of the rules of Time Travel is that, I must meet another version of myself and at the same spot in another Timeline."

Young Xehanort looked at the raining sky and thought. _"Perhaps since the other me had infused me inside of Sora...my essence must have interacted with his Heart, enabling me to bypass the rules of Time...and come to this World."_

Shaking his head, the youth started to walk away. "More importantly, I must find Sora. We cannot...afford to stay here any longer."

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

* * *

Sora was shown again, through the streets at night. He still held onto the Unbound Keyblade too.

He came to a halt and looked around. "Xehanort must be around here, somewhere. I mean, we DID ended up in this World together, right?"

Crossing his arms, he thought. _"Also, I haven't seen anyone around this town at all. Hmm, I guess with this heavy rain, no one is willing to step outside."_

CRASH!

"What?" Sora questioned, looking up. He saw a building from afar. Also, he could see two figures standing on it. However, the rain and the night sky made it hard to get a clear view.

"Who are they?" Sora questioned, trying to get a clearer view. "Could...one of them be Xehanort? Guess I'll have to go and see."

With that decision, Sora ran off once again.

* * *

**Encounter in the Rain.**

* * *

Isshin was seen, staring at the mysterious creature before him. It still had it's back facing him.

"Is that...a Black **Hollow?" **He questioned, narrowing his eyes.

And then...the Hollow turned to Isshin. It opened it's mouth...and it let out a screeching roar. **"RARAH!"**

Taken aback, Isshin grabbed the handle of his Zanpakuto and smirked. "Yeah...even though its Black, and it's Hole is filled up with something...it's Spiritual energy definitely tells me that you're a Hollow!"

Instantly, the Hollow charged right at Isshin, who immediately took out his Zanpakuto!

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

* * *

"This is quite unexpected." Aizen noted with a smile, watching Isshin's battle with the Hollow from a screen. "Captain Shiba. I wonder what brought him to Karakura."

"We received no report of his departure." Kaname added, frowning.

"So he went off, doing his own thing." Gin said, smiling as always. "This could stir up a big bowl of trouble."

Aizen smirked as he leaned closer to the screen. "Says who? Think of this...as a unexpected bonus. Anyway, I want to get a closer look. Know anything to make that happen?"

* * *

**Back in Karakura.**

* * *

Masaki looked up at her window, startled by something. She quickly ran out of her room as she thought. _"This Spiritual energy is powerful! One of them is most likely a Hollow...and there's one more...!"__  
_

"Stop right there, Masaki."

Coming to a halt, Masaki turned to face Ryūken. "There's no reason for you to go out, so stay put."

"Ryuu-Chan..." Masaki whispered.

"How many times must I'd say this?" Ryuken questioned. "We don't involve ourselves in the killing of a Hollow until the Soul Reaper is dead. Besides, if that event was to ever happen, Katagiri and the other **Gemischt Quincy **will sort things out."

Ryuken narrowed his eyes as he continued. "Don't you understand now, Masaki? Think about your position. You must stay out of harms way. We, the **Echt Quincy...**shouldn't waste our time and spill blood over such a petty matter."

"But Ryuu-Chan!" Masaki cried out.

* * *

Isshin cursed quietly, jumping back a few times, away from the charging Hollow. _"This is tougher than I thought. I can't do anything besides defending myself at this point!"_

The Hollow stayed silent as it crossed blades with Isshin!

_"I'm very confused. Even though it looks like a Hollow...I feel as though I'm actually fighting...a Soul Reaper!" _Isshin thought. _"Still, it's a tough SOB!"_

Getting pushed back, Isshin was about to fight back until a lower ranking Soul Reaper came out. "Captain Shiba! Why are you here?! This area is under Squad 13's jurisdiction!"

_"Great! Why couldn't this have happened sooner?!" _Isshin thought. Then he gasped when he saw the Hollow, charging at the other Soul Reaper...forming a Cero between it's horns!

"RUN!" Isshin shouted as the Hollow fired it's Cero...making a big explosion!

* * *

Sora gasped when he saw the aftermath of the Cero firing at the Soul Reaper. "Whoa! What was that?!"

He tried to get a clear view of Isshin and the Hollow. "Wow...so not one of them was Xehanort. One of them is some guy in robes. The other...is something I've never seen before."

Crossing his arms, Sora added. "One thing for sure, it's no Heartless, or Nobody. It's definitely not a Dream Eater too."

Grasping onto his Keyblade, Sora narrowed his eyes. "Anyway, that guy looks like he could use some help. Hopefully, he might have seen Xehanort somewhere around here."

With that, Sora resumed running to where Isshin and the Hollow were fighting.

* * *

SHAKE!

Ryuken gasped as the mansion shook from the powerful Spiritual energy from Isshin's battle with the Hollow.

Seeing her chance, Masaki turned around and started to run off again. Immediately, Ryuken turned around. "MASAKI! GET BACK HERE!"

Like before, Masaki came to a halt, but before glaring at her fellow Quincy. "Ryuu-Chan...don't try to stop me."

Standing her ground, Masaki continued. "I think...I can understand why you're always thinking about your mother, me, and the Quincy as a whole. Always considering what's the best decisions for the future, and accepting all the consequences of your actions. Deep down...I honestly admire your way of thinking. But you must realize, that you and I are total opposites, Ryuu-chan. To me, being concerned solely for myself...means making sure I do exactly what's the best for my future. But...if I decide, right now, not to help anyone, even a Soul Reaper, because of your Family's rules and customs...I will not be able to forgive myself if someone died because I decided not to do a single thing!"

With that said, Masaki ran out the mansion with determination in her eyes.

Seeing all of this, Ryuken remained silent before he took out a cellphone. "Katagiri, I'm heading out. Prepare the Spirit particle Armor."

* * *

Seeing the smoke clear out, Isshin wiped the sweat off his forehead. "That Cero...would have caused some serious damage if I was hit by that."

Narrowing his eyes at the Hollow, he added. "This crap isn't funny anymore. That thing can't be a Hollow! Not even a Menos has that type of fighting capabilities!"

Using Flash Step, Isshin appeared behind the Hollow, ready to bring his Zanpakuto down. However, the Hollow blocked the attack with it's bladed arm!

"I got a question." Isshin grinned. "Something like you couldn't have possibly run wild and slip out of the Soul Society's radar. That means...someone has been covering for you. So, who's calling the shots?"

The Hollow remained silent.

"Not much for conversation, are you?" Isshin questioned. "Tch. Fine by me, pal. It doesn't make a difference if you spill the beans or not. I'm still going to turn you into Sashimi anyway."

Isshin held his Zanpakuto as he shouted. **"Burn: ****Engetsu!"**

Soon, Engetsu was starting to get covered by a form of Spiritual energy, which engulfed the blade's tassels, creating long, flowing streams. Just before Isshin could charge at the Hollow however...

SLASH!

Isshin gasped in pain as a long gash ripped into his left shoulder, causing him to falter back.

Behind him were 3 people in black cloaks. One of them was a smiling Aizen.

* * *

DRIP.

Stopping in his tracks, Sora looked up and saw blood, dripping from the sky. He could see Isshin, who was badly injured.

"Whoa. He doesn't look too hot right now." Sora whispered as he started to climb on a steel ladder on a large building, right next to where Isshin and the Hollow were located.

"I just hope I can make it in time...!" Sora whispered before he made it to the top. Taking out the Unbound Keyblade, he ran off to fight.

* * *

"A cloak which can hide the spiritual pressure of the wearer. By incorporating Kido as well, the wearer can almost completely blend into their surroundings." Aizen noted, looking at his black cloak. "This is quite the parting gift you left us...Kisuke Urahara."

CRASH!

Isshin fell to his feet, on top of a building. _"S-sh*t! That attack didn't come from that Hollow. That absolutely came from a Zanpakuto! A Soul Reaper...is the one pulling the strings. That means, there's a traitor in the Gotei 13!"_

Looking up, Isshin started shouting. "WHO ARE YOU?! COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Oh dear. He can't be fooled so easily." Gin noted, smiling. "He knows that it wasn't a Hollow that attacked him."

"So it seems." Aizen chuckled as he started to leave. "We're done here."

"Are you sure about that?" Gin questioned. "He could-"

Aizen interrupted him by replying. "I'm familiar with his Bankai. With a wound like that, that immense power could ruin his body even further. Besides, if he could defeat our Guinea Pig with just his Shikai, then that means that experimental Hollow was a failure."

"Calling it a Guinea Pig is quite unkind of you." Kaname scolded. "He's far superior to the Hollows we've created thus far. Please refer to it...as **White. **After all, it's the only Hollow we created...using the Soul of a Soul Reaper."

Hearing this, Aizen chuckled. "Correct. I apologize for my rudeness, Kaname. But still, calling it White, despite it's exterior being colored Black, and it's hidden nature as a Soul Reaper...brings a smile on my face."

* * *

White growled before it charged at Isshin, ready to kill!

"GAH!" Isshin hissed in pain, his shoulder bleeding badly. He took on a fighting stance, and blocked White's attack!

_"Dammit...with this wound, I won't be able to properly focus my Spiritual energy. That means using my Bankai is out of the question." _Isshin thought, struggling. White roared before smashing Isshin through a building, sending him straight through the ground below!

CRASH! Isshin landed on his knees in the street, panting heavily with his wound still aching.

Then his eyes widened, watching as White was about to strike him down!

KLANG!

Out of nowhere...Sora arrived and blocked White's killing blow with his Keyblade. Sora struggled as he tried to push the Hollow back.

_"This...whatever it is, it's tough for sure!" _Sora thought, briefly pushing White away from Isshin and himself.

Isshin got up on his feet as he shouted. "H-hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get out of here!"

However, Sora turned to Isshin...and smiled as he waved at him. "Hiya! My name is Sora! What's your name?"

"Never mind that!" Isshin said angrily. "This is way too dangerous, Kid! Go home or something!"

Suddenly, Sora went and blocked one of White's bladed arms! "Well...I really can't right now. Anyway, I'll handle this guy! You stay back and watch!"

"Are you out of your-!" Isshin tried to protest, but his injury spurt out some more blood, causing him to cry out in pain. He covered his wound with one of his hands as he growled. "F-fine! But as soon as I'm ready, I'm going to finish that Hollow off!"

"Wish me luck then." Sora said as he got slightly pushed back by White. He held his ground, however. "Oh yeah, I'd still like to know your name!"

"...Isshin Shiba...!" Isshin grunted, panting. "Captain of Squad 10...! Remember that."

Sora nodded as he jumped back from another of White's attacks. Sora took a swords stance as he said. "Bring it on!"

White roars loudly as it charged right at Sora!

* * *

**Boss-White. Theme-****God in Fire/From Dissidia 012.**

* * *

**"Spark Dive!" **Sora shouted, wrapping himself in lightning. Then he used a dive attack at White!

The Black Hollow growled as it dodged the attack with ease. Then it used a thrust attack at Sora with one of it's blade arms!

Right away, Sora blocked with his Unbound Keyblade. Then he ran behind White, trying to strike it down from behind.

FLASH!

Instantly, White vanished without a trace!

Gasping at this, Sora immediately tried to look for the missing Hollow. However, he didn't notice the oncoming attack from behind...

BASH!

"AGH!" Sora yelled in pain as White's left bladed arm stabbed into his left side. Thankfully, Sora managed to pull himself away in time.

"That...that really smarts...!" Sora panted, holding his bleeding wound. He lifted up his Keyblade. **"Curaga!"**

And then a green glow covered Sora...healing his injury almost instantly!

"Always comes in handy." Sora nodded. Then he blocked another attack from White once again!

Growling fiercely, White started to form another Cero from its horn, right in front of Sora.

"Dodge IT!" Isshin shouted from a few feet away. "That Cero will definitely ruin your day!"

Hearing this, Sora immediately used High Jump to get away. But White simply flew in front of him before firing it's Cero!

Thankfully, Sora was able to get out of the way in time, though barely. The Cero ended up exploding in the sky.

"Whew! That a close call." Sora sighed in relief as he landed on his feet. He looked around and asked. "Where is-?"

Suddenly, White kicked Sora's face from the right, having appeared out of nowhere. The attack ended up sending Sora crashing into a street lamp, causing it to snap in half, upon impact.

"...OOOOWWWWWW~!" Sora cried in agony, his cheek badly bruised. "Hey, c'mon! At least give me a warning next time!"

Isshin was watching all of this with a dumbfounded expression. "...Is that kid serious? Ugh, if my Squad finds out that I was saved by some teenager with that wacky weapon of his...man, I don't even want to know what Rangiku will say."

Right away, White resumed the fight by trying to slash Sora with it's blade arm. Sora got up quickly and started to block and counter-attack the Hollow's assault.

**"Sonic Blade!" **Sora yelled, performing several thrusting attacks at White. The Hollow hissed as it was able to block Sora's moves each time!

"Man, you're good." Sora commented, stepping back quickly. "I don't want to waste anymore time with you, though."

Roaring out, White struck Sora across the stomach, leaving a bad looking gash in the process.

"AGH!" Sora hissed in pain before White kicked him up in the air! Soon as it did that, it began to charge up a Cero.

_"It...even I didn't think it would be THAT strong." _Sora thought, coughing in pain. Then he gasped, seeing the Cero coming right at him! **"****Reflega!"**

Creating a Barrier of Light to protect himself, the Keyblade Wielder watched as the Cero got reflected, back at White!

However, White simply lifted one of its blade arm...and sliced the Cero in half, causing it to dissipate.

"So, using it's own attacks against it won't work either." Isshin noted with a frown. But then, he smirked at Sora. "Got to say though...I completely underestimated that kid. He's stronger than I thought he was."

Meanwhile, Sora was trying to block a dozen more of White's attacks. The Hollow growled before it kicked him to the ground.

**"****Balloonga!" **Sora shouted, conjuring up a bunch of Balloons. Then he fired them at White!

Right away, White started to slice and pop the balloons that came at it. Growling, it fired another Cero at Sora. The Keyblade Wielder jumped out of the way though.

Sora glared at White before using **Blackout...**causing the Hollow to go blind.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" White roared in anger and fear. It constantly moved around and was attacking the air with it's blade arms, trying to find Sora.

Seeing this, Isshin took his chance. "If you think I'll go down with a injury like this...then think AGAIN!"

Touching his shoulder wound, Isshin tasted the blood off his hand...and he spat it onto his Zanpakuto, causing it to emit a large wave of Spiritual energy!

"NOW TAKE THIS!" Isshin yelled as he fired his attack at White...causing a big explosion!

"WHOA!" Sora cried out as he got pushed away by the force!

* * *

Meanwhile, someone was secretly watching the battle from behind a building.

"...So that's where Sora has been." Young Xehanort spoke quietly. He got a closer look and questioned. "But, who is that man with him? And that creature...I've never seen something like it before."

He crossed his arms and added. "However, this complicates matters. With Sora fighting that beast, I might get hurt in the crossfire."

"Hopefully, he'll make it out alive." Young Xehanort nodded. "I still need him to get back to the current timeline."

* * *

In the streets, Masaki was seen, watching as the explosion faded away. But then...a flaming object flew to the ground, landing right next to her.

With a closer look, it turned out to be one of White's blade arms, still on fire.

Looking more determined, Masaki ran to the scene.

* * *

CRASH!

Sora was sent, crashing onto the ground. Groaning in pain, he looked up and saw White, forcefully kicking Isshin onto another building.

Getting up on one knee, Isshin chuckled as he wiped the blood off his mouth. "Heh. Even with one arm, you're still capable of this much. I think I'm starting to like you!"

Not amused, the one arm White growled before rushing towards Isshin! It stomped one of it's feet on Isshin's chest, trapping him in place.

"AGH!" Isshin hissed in pain. Then he gasped in horror, watching as White was forming another Cero...right in front of face! "NO!"

"ISSHIN!" Sora shouted as he charged right at White, ready to slay the Hollow with his Keyblade. But then...White looked up and dodged...a long spiritual Arrow from behind!

_"WHO WAS THAT?!" _Sora and Isshin thought in surprise. They looked over...and saw Masaki, who had an spiritual Bow and Arrow, pointed at White.

* * *

"...A Quincy?!" Aizen questioned, surprised.

"Wow. And a cute one at that." Gin grinned.

"This throws a monkey wrench into our plans." Kaname muttered, taking out his Zanpakuto. "I'll get rid of her right away."

However, Aizen got ahold of Kaname's shoulder. "Hold on just a second, Kaname. Let's see how this will unfold."

* * *

"Hey! G-get back!" Isshin shouted at Masaki, trying to move. But he was too injured to do so. Ultimately, he fell on his stomach, exhausted.

Growling angrily under it's breath, White tried to charge at Masaki, who tried shooting the Hollow down with spirit arrows!

_"It's so fast! I've never seen a Hollow with such dexterity!" _Masaki thought with shock. Then she gasped as she saw White a few feet in front of her, ready to strike her down at once.

KICK!

Instantly, Sora appeared and he kicked White at it's right side, causing the Hollow to crash into a building!

Landing on his feet, Sora smirked and pointed at the Hollow. "You're not so tough after all!"

"Hey!"

Startled, Sora turned around and saw an annoyed Masaki, pointing at him. "Where the heck were you this whole time, Spiky?! You sure took your time! What, you were trying to act cool or something?! Is that it?! Huh?!"

"...Um...you're welcome?" Sora asked, nervous.

Masaki continued to give him an annoyed expression...before she grinned, and she laughed. "Oh, I'm just kidding! Besides, that kick of yours was pretty awesome! Who are you, anyway?"

Still taken aback, Sora nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I'm...I'm Sora. Who are you?"

"Oh! Masaki Kurosaki! Occupation: High school Student! Age: 16! Favorite Food: Meat!" Masaki introduced with a smile. Then she noticed the injured Isshin, and her expression became much more worried.

_"...I hope that Soul Reaper is okay." _Masaki thought, looking more worried with a frown.

"GROWL...!" White hissed from inside the building, destroying the entrance.

Sora took on his fighting stance before turning to face Masaki. "Don't worry about him over there. He'll be just fine. Now c'mon Masaki! Let's teach this monster a lesson!"

Hearing this, Masaki replaced her worried expression with a confident one. "You took the words out of my mouth!"

She briefly turned to Isshin once more before paying attention to White. _"...We'll handle this Hollow, Mr. Soul Reaper. Just lay there and rest."_

Isshin crawled a bit to get a better look of the fight. "Well...it's up to those two now. Good luck...you'll really need it."

White roared loudly one more time before it started to rush towards Sora and Masaki!

* * *

Young Xehanort was still watching everything from behind another building.

"That mysterious creature is quite powerful." He noted quietly. Then he turned his attention to Masaki. "That young girl...I can tell she's no pushover either. She...she has great potential."

Then...a very evil smirk appeared on his face. "Yes...she actually become useful...in the near future."

* * *

Sora growled in annoyance, firing multiple Firagas at White, who was able to dodge them with ease. Then the Hollow bashed Sora to the ground with it's remaining blade arm.

"Eat this!" Masaki yelled, firing a **Heilig Pfeil **at White! However, the Hollow simply dodged her attack. But it was distracted, allowing Sora to attack from behind.

**"Blizzard Edge!" **Sora yelled, hitting White across the back with his Keyblade, the tip of it encased in Ice.

White grunted in pain, turning to face Sora angrily. With it's only blade arm, it slashed Sora on one of his legs, leaving a long cut on his knee!

"AGH!" Sora cried out in pain, falling on his only non injured knee. He used Curaga to heal the wound, but the pain was still there. As he looked up however, White kicked him in the face!

"Sora! HANG ON!" Masaki called, shooting more arrows at White, who was able to dodge them again. However, Sora grabbed ahold of one of White's legs, keeping the Hollow in place.

"Masaki! Here's your chance!" Sora shouted. "Shoot it down!"

Nodding, Masaki held her bow and arrow tightly...before firing at White!

Suddenly, White kicked Sora away before it dodged Masaki's attack again. Soon, it fired a Cero at the female Quincy, and it crashed onto the ground in front of her, sending her flying to the ground!

Crying out in pain, Masaki skidded to the ground before she was able to jump back on her feet, her right arm injured.

"Damn!" Isshin cursed, trying to get up, but he only fell back on his stomach. "I still can't move!"

White was slowly edging towards Masaki, raising it's only blade arm. The Quincy gasped before she tried to defend herself.

**"Spark Raid!" **Sora shouted, striking White in the face with his Keyblade! Then it split into beams of light, hitting White from all directions!

Jumping back, Sora smirked confidently as he held out his hand...before his Keyblade reformed and appeared, allowing Sora to grab it.

Grunting in anger, White charged at Sora, with full force! The Hollow started to furiously attack Sora with it's blade arm, and it wasn't tired!

_"T-too strong! I can barely keep up!" _Sora thought worriedly. Then, White managed to slice him across the chest, leaving a bloody gash too!

"A-aGH!" Sora screamed in pain, coughing up blood. White roared before it was about to stab Sora between his eyes!

SHOOT!

White screamed in pain before one of it's horns fell to the ground. It turned to Masaki, seething with such rage. And then...it charged right at her!

_"...This is my only chance. Better make it count!" _Masaki thought...before she got rid of her bow and arrow.

"Masaki! Get away!" Sora shouted, trying to make it over to her.

"You idiot!" Isshin yelled. "What are you doing?!"

Aizen was watching in the sky, still interested.

White roared before it got close to Masaki. And then...the Hollow sank it's teeth onto her right shoulder! However...Masaki didn't look horrified by this at all.

"Perfect...you fell for it~!" Masaki whispered before she grabbed ahold of White's head, and an mini spirit bow and arrow formed onto her hand. And then...she shoat White in the head!

Isshin, Aizen, Kaname, Gin and Sora looked on as White's mask started to crack. But then...the matter inside of White's Hollow hole started to expand, ready to blow up!

Masaki's expression went wide with fear before Isshin rushed towards her.

BOOM!

Aizen, Gin and Kaname shielded themselves from the force of the explosion.

"White...self destructed itself...!" Kaname whispered. "No way...!"

* * *

Sora groaned in pain, laying on the ground. The explosion had sent him crashing onto the ground.

"...I will never...complain about...fighting a Heartless again." He grunted. "Fighting that thing isn't something to joke about."

Then, he looked up. Far away, he could see Masaki, running up to Isshin, who was laying on the ground, in bad shape.

"Oh no!" Masaki gasped as she made it to Isshin's side, getting on her knees. "Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah. Thanks for helping me out." Isshin groaned before he started to chuckle. "Wow...my a*s just got saved by a girl. I'll never live this down."

"I...you were the one who SAVED me." Masaki worriedly said. "If you didn't take the blunt of that explosion...then I would have...!"

"Don't worry about it." Isshin reassured. "You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours!"

Masaki stayed silent before she gently said. "Don't move, please. I'll go ahead and heal you right away."

Isshin nodded at this. "Sure thing. I got to say though, you were very skilled at taking down that Hollow on your own! Tell me, who are you?!"

Hearing this, Masaki's eyes widened. _"What should I now? Should I really answer his question? How will he react...if he knows about me?"_

Despite her concerns, Masaki opened her mouth. "My name...is Masaki Kurosaki. I am...a Quincy...!"

Closing her eyes shut, Masaki fearfully waited for Isshin's reaction.

Looking surprised by this, Isshin looked up at Masaki...before a cheerful smile appeared on his face. "A Quincy? Wow! You're the first one I've seen with my own eyes!"

Opening her eyes, Masaki looked very surprised by as Isshin continued to speak. "A living Quincy before my eyes...gives me an awesome feeling."

_"What's with this guy?!" _Masaki thought. _"Are...are all of the Soul Reapers like this? If...if they're the same as like him...that would be great. Then, Ryuu-Chan, Auntie and everyone might start to like them too...!"_

Seeing the grinning Isshin, Masaki started to smile too. Then she and Isshin started to talk each other some more. They continued to smile at one another too. They even shared a laugh or two.

Sora smiled weakly at this, sitting up on the ground.

With that...the battle was over...and the Rain finally stopped.

* * *

**That's it for today. Next time...things take a turn for the worst.**

**Until next time, bye.**


	4. Isshin Shiba and Masaki Kurosaki

**Yo! It's me again. How's it going, everyone? For me, I've been swell. I bet you're ready for another exciting chapter, right?**

**First, here's some of the Final Characters that were suggested at the last chapter.**

**Kuja and Zidane by FireDragonX23.**

**1-Golbez. (Fairy Tail.)**

**2-Garland.**

**3-Serah. (One Piece.)**

**4-Noel. (One Piece.)**

**5-Mog. (One Piece.)**

**6-Snow. (One Piece.)**

**7-Gilgamesh. (One Piece.)**

**8-Seymour Guado. (Fairy Tail.)**

**9-Warrior of Light.**

**10-Kefka Palazzo. All by MetalSonicReject.**

**Heres the ones from the last chapter.**

**Red XIII in Fairy Tail. By XFangHeartX.**

**Vincent Valentine in The Dark Knight. By****SuperSaiyan2Goku.**

**Lightning Farron in Metal Gear Solid. By****Dark709.**

**Auron in Fairy Tail. By Hotstreak's crossover stories.**

**Cain. Zidane. Cloud. By Guestwithideas.**

**Anyway, thanks for all of these suggestions. They help out a lot!**

**With that said and done...here's another Omake!**

* * *

******Omake! The Best Elemental User.**

* * *

**Xaldin **was shown, creating a powerful blast of Wind with his Six **Lindworm **Lances.

"Take this!" He shouted, attacking his opponent with his Wind powers.

But then...**Korra **easily blocked Xaldin's attack with a blast of Airbending! Creating a ball of Air, the Avatar fired it at Xaldin, knocking him to a wall!

"Yahoo!" Korra cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

* * *

Lifting his large Axe Sword called **Skysplitter, **Lexaeus slammed it to the ground, causing a giant large Rock boulder to come out of the ground, and fly towards Korra!

"Let's see if you can block this, Little Girl." The Nobody glared.

Hearing that, Korra's face twitched in anger.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A LITTLE GIRL IS MADE OF!" She roared before she punched the Rock boulder into pebbles.

Moving her hands, Korra created a large cage made from Earthbending, and she trapped Lexaeus inside of it!

"Ugh! You won't get away with this...!" He hissed, baking on the Earth bars of the cage.

"I already did." Korra smirked as she walked away. "By the way, don't ever call the Avatar a 'Little Girl' again."

* * *

Holding his Chakrams named **Eternal Flames, **Axel smirked before he charged up a Fire ball at the Avatar! "Try and block this!"

Korra pumped her fists together as she smirked. "Nice hot Flames you got there...but mine are even Hotter!"

Taking on a stance, Korra used her Firebending to make a stream of Fire from her hands! Her flames canceled out Axel's attacks, and it blasted Axel to the ground as well!

"Ugh...!" Axel groaned before Korra stood over him.

"Here's something for the future. Use too much Fire, and you'll burn." Korra teased. "Got it Memorized?"

* * *

Demyx yawned as he played with his Guitar, **Arpeggio. **Each time he played a note, Water would come from the instrument.

He turned to Korra, who expected him to attack. However, the Nobody yawned and spoke. "Too...much...effort. Come back tomorrow."

Upset at this, Korra used a bit of Waterbending to blast Demyx away. Huffing in annoyance, the Avatar stomped off.

* * *

**Karakura Town.**

* * *

Watching everything from below, Ryuken and Katagiri remained quiet over the talking Isshin and Masaki.

"...Let's go, Katagiri." Ryuken spoke. "Now that we know that Masaki is safe and sound, there's no reason to stick around. Let's head back."

"...Yes, Young Master." Katagiri quietly replied.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

* * *

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Kaname angrily cursed, slamming his hand on a computer. He and his comrades came back to the Soul Society. "It was hard enough to force Hollowfication on White, but even when it finally achieved it's Final form, that Quincy went and killed it! What an absolute failure!"

Then, Aizen chuckled as he walked in with Gin by his side. "Nonsense. It's true that our initial goal was not fulfilled. But...let's say that we have in fact, exceeded that goal. Think of this...as a wonderful experience. After all, we would have never imagined such a outcome. It's truly fascinating."

Gin and Kaname remained quiet as Aizen continued. "That Hollow that we created from that dead Soul Reaper...chose to initiate an assault on its total opposite...a Quincy."

Finally, Aizen smiled before he asked. "Wouldn't you two...like to see how this story unfolds?"

* * *

**Next Day.**

* * *

Isshin was shown in the Captains hall, having a meeting.

"...And that's the end of my report." Isshin spoke.

Head Captain Yamamoto stepped forth. "I see. Taking on a mission to the Human World without permission is a violation. However, it was thanks to your actions that the killings have stopped, and any damage to the Human World won't last. Therefore, I'll overlook this violation."

"Yahoo!" Isshin cheered. Then he comically bowed down in apology. "Heh, sorry about that."

"Humph. The biggest violation is that you failed to bring back that mysterious Hollow's corpse." Mayuri Kurotsuchi scoffed.

Before Isshin could leave, Yamamoto called out to him. "By the way, the death of this Hollow is rather...strange in your report. I think you left out a few important details."

The Captain of Squad 10 froze quietly at this.

Yamamoto looked at him, straight in the eye before he asked. "Is there anything...you want to add to this report...Captain Shiba?"

Thinking about Sora and Masaki, Isshin stayed quiet before he replied. "...No. Nothing at all."

* * *

**Masaki.**

* * *

Looking over at a window while in class, Masaki was deep in her thoughts. _"I wonder if he was able to get back to the Soul Society in one piece. I hope that he didn't get in any trouble."_

Her expression saddened as she mentally added. _"I should have at least...asked his name."_

* * *

**Isshin.**

* * *

The Captain of Squad 10 was laying down on a pillow in his quarters outside. He looked at the sky and thought. _"So...the Quincies are still alive, even to this day. And that girl...she saved me, a Soul Reaper. And she outright admitted that she was a Quincy, to my face. There isn't any people like her, anymore. Would've been nice...to talk to her some more."_

He sat up and said. "If I see her again...I'll make sure to repay her for what she did."

* * *

Masaki was shown, walking home with some of her friends from school.

"So you don't really see it as a good thing?" One of her friends asked. "But living with Ryuken Ishida should be a exciting experience everyday, right?!"

Giggling, Masaki shook her head. "Nah! Besides, Ryuu-Chan is my cousin! I don't see him like that!"

"Indeed." Another of Masaki's friends agreed. "He doesn't seem to be Masaki's type anyway."

"Exactly! Thank you very much!" Masaki chirped. "I can't even believe that you two would even go there!"

"You're damn right that I will!" Masaki's friend exclaimed. "Boy, even if Ryuken was my cousin, I'll happily let him sleep with me!"

Hearing this made Masaki gag...not noticing the mysterious individual walking towards them. "Yuck! Get your mind out of the gutter, Kanan! Shiho, go and wash her mouth with soap, right away!"

But then, Masaki accidentally bumped against the mysterious individual...and she felt dizzy all of a sudden.

Looking up, she saw the mysterious individual and gasped in embarrassment. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you!"

"I'm okay. Don't worry." The mysterious individual kindly reassured. "Question is, are you alright?"

Suddenly, the mysterious individual felt something from Masaki as she walked away with her friends. "Hey Masaki! Is everything okay?"

"Yep! I'm just fine!" Masaki cheerfully reassured.

As the teen girls started to leave, the mysterious individual turned to face them, narrowing his eyes.

It was...Kisuke Urahara.

* * *

**Dreadful Meeting.**

* * *

In a park in the center of Karakura Town...Sora was shown, sitting against a tree in the shade.

He looked a little banged up from his battle with White last night, but he was pretty much okay.

"...Last night was bizarre." Sora spoke quietly. "Fighting that Hollow or whatever it was, it was both exciting...and a bit frightening. That thing packed a kick alright. I'm lucky that Isshin and Masaki helped out."

Sora turned his head and asked. "I wonder where they are, anyway. I think I passed out last night. As soon as I woke up...they were gone."

He sighed and noted. "Anyway, I really have to get back. I need to see Riku and the others. But first, I should find that Xehanort guy."

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, a voice came out from above the tree. "That will be unnecessary."

Right away, Sora jumped up on his feet and looked up. Young Xehanort was seen, sitting on a high tree branch in the tree.

"Well, nice for you to show your face!" Sora said, pointing at the Future Keyblade Master. "Now take me back to my own timeline! Right now!"

Young Xehanort chuckled as he jumped off the tree, landing safely on his feet. "Patience, Sora. All in good time. First, I want to talk to you, about the other night."

"...What do you mean?" Sora questioned, getting suspicious.

"That rainy night, I went out, searching for you." Young Xehanort explained. "Without you, I wouldn't be able to get back to your timeline. Then...I saw you fighting with that masked beast."

"So you were there...!" Sora hissed. "Why were you hiding yourself then?!"

"I wasn't hiding, mind you." Young Xehanort glared as he said this. "I was simply observing your fight, and I couldn't find myself to interrupt in any way."

"Gee, how nice of you." Sora replied sarcastically. Then he glared at his enemy. "Enough talk! Get me out of here! Or else!"

But...Young Xehanort chuckled coldly at this. "Oh, we will. But first...I need to take someone else with me."

Sora narrowed his eyes at what he said. "...What do you mean?"

The future Keyblade Master looked up at the sky and spoke. "In the nighttime of rain...I saw a beautiful young girl...with powerful abilities...and a very strong Heart."

Seconds after he said that, Sora silently gasped. _"He...he can't be talking about Masaki...right?!"_

Young Xehanort turned to Sora and pointed his finger at him. "You probably have figured out whom I speak of. Not surprising, since there wasn't any other female in sight on that night."

"What are you getting at?" Sora asked, ready to summon his Keyblade.

Without even answering his question, Young Xehanort turned before he started to leave the park.

"Hey Wait! Get back here and answer my QUESTION!" Sora yelled as he charged at Young Xehanort from behind, summoning one of his Keyblades in the process!

Then, Young Xehanort paused in his tracks. Instantly, he turned around...and kicked Sora directly in the stomach, sending him flying away!

CRASH! Sora slammed against another tree, getting out in the process. He eventually fell face first to the ground.

"Sweet dreams, Sora." Young Xehanort glared before he resumed walking away...intent on finding Masaki.

* * *

**Soul Society.**

* * *

"Oh Captain~!" Rangiku called as she came inside Isshin's office with a bashful smile, and a stack of paperwork in her hands. "Sorry to bother you, but um, I have some business...at the candy store! So...can you take care of my work for me, pretty please~?"

However, Isshin wasn't at his desk, so she got no reply. Instead, there was a note on his desk that read: **Hey Rangiku! I went to the Human World for a little relaxation! Smooth things over with the Head Captain for me~! Peace out!**

Rangiku's eyes went wide...before she started to angrily rip the note apart in a comical way. "What...THE HELL IS THIS?! JUST BECAUSE THE HEAD CAPTAIN LET HIM OFF THE HOOK, HE THINKS THAT HE CAN JUST DO WHENEVER HE PLEASES! AGH! THAT MORON! HE NEVER LEARNS, DOES HE?!"

Toshiro watched with boredom as Rangiku threw the note away, making it up into a ball. "...So loud."

* * *

**The path of no return.**

* * *

Masaki hummed to herself, walking inside the Ishida Mansion. "Hi! Everyone! I'm home~!"

Walking downstairs, Ryuken turned and smiled. "Ah. Hey Masa-"

"MASAKI!" Someone yelled.

Startled, Masaki turned to see Ryuken's Mother, who looked very upset.

"Hey auntie! I'm home!" Masaki cheerfully smiled.

"...We have to talk." Ryuken's Mother glared. "Did you...help a Soul Reaper by defeating a Hollow?"

Ryuken's eyes widened at this.

Masaki stepped back with a nervous smile. "Eh? I...I didn't do anything like that."

"I brought this up because we have proof." Ryuken's Mother insisted. "Don't try to talk your way out of this."

_"...Katagiri!" _Ryuken clenched his teeth before he ran up stairs.

"Why did you keep quiet about it?" Ryuken's Mother questioned as she stepped forward. "Actually, I should be asking WHAT possessed you to do such a thing!"

She grabbed Masaki by the arm and said. "Don't you have any shame?! Well?! By helping that Soul Reaper, you broke the Quincy's Code!"

* * *

"Katagiri!"

The young Maid turned to see Ryuken running towards her. Before she could react, Ryuken pinned her against a wall.

"Why did you tell Mother about last night?!" Ryuken questioned. "I gave you strict orders not to say anything!"

"I...I had to!" Katagiri replied. "Don't you remember when Miss Masaki got bit by that Hollow? If she doesn't get the proper treatment for her injury, the Quincy bloodline could be tainted!"

"That's...that's your excuse?!" Ryuken asked, upset.

"...Excuse?" Katagiri repeated. "ISN'T THAT ENOUGH?! YOUNG MASTER, YOU TOLD ME SO YOURSELF THAT YOUR MARRIAGE WITH MISS MASAKI WAS FOR THE SAKE OF THE QUINCY'S FUTURE! RIGHT?!"

Ryuken stepped back, stunned. Seeing Katagiri's sad expression, he ran off. "Dammit all! Mother!"

He looked over downstairs and said. "Mother, hold on just a minute!"

"Ryuu-Chan?" Masaki questioned, looking up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ryuken's Mother questioned.

Ryuken panted before he started. "Please, Mother. Masaki did absolutely nothing wrong! This is all a simple misunderstanding!"

Walking up to see him better, Masaki chuckled nervously as she spoke. "It's okay, Ryuu-Chan! There's nothing wron-!"

But before she could finish...Masaki fell straight to the ground. Ryuken gasped when he saw this. "Masaki!"

"Masaki...?" Ryuken's Mother quietly questioned.

Running down stairs, Ryuken ran to Masaki's side and got her to his arms. "Masaki! What's wrong?! Where does it hurt?!"

Then, to his horror...the white haired Quincy saw...a Hollow Hole, forming above Masaki's chest. "...No way...!"

"...Is that...a Hollow's Hole?" Ryuken's Mother questioned. But then, she saw Ryuken picking up Masaki, bridal style. "Ryuken, what are you doing right now?"

"...Father. Tell me, where is he?!" Ryuken questioned.

"I don't know. I'm trying to make contact with him." Ryuken's Mother answered. "Please calm down, and wait."

But instead of listening to her, Ryuken ran out of the mansion, with Masaki still in his arms.

Ryuken's Mother gasped before she tried to stop him. "Ryuken! Where are you going?! Stop! If you stay with Masaki any longer, your life might be in danger too!"

But her Son didn't listen.

"RYUKEN! PLEASE COME BACK!" Ryuken's Mother cried out with a pleading expression.

But...they were already gone.

* * *

Above the town of Karakura, Ryuken was running in the sky with Masaki in his arms. He was using **Hirenkyaku.**

Right now, Ryuken was blaming himself mentally.

_"What...what is going on? What's happening to Masaki? This Hollow Hole...is this the reason Masaki is so much in pain? Why? Why didn't I stop her from leaving? Why didn't I help her with that Hollow?! WHY?! SOMEBODY TELL ME!"_

But before he could think any longer, Ryuken turned, and saw a huge Hollow, only a few feet away from eating him and Masaki!

SLASH! The Hollow was sliced in half before it dissipated.

"Phew! That was a close call!"

Ryuken turned, and saw Isshin, who held his Zanpakuto with a idiotic grin. "No thanks is needed. Besides, since you're not a girl, I wouldn't want it anyway!"

"It's...it's you...!" Ryuken whispered. "You're that Soul Reaper...!"

"Hm?" Isshin questioned, looking confused. But then, he saw Masaki and gasped. "It's her! Stay put! Let me look at her!"

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Ryuken furiously snapped. "Masaki...she's suffering. Do you know why? It's because SHE PROTECTED YOU!"

Isshin's eyes widened in shock.

"She even broke the Quincy's code to protect you! A Soul Reaper!" Ryuken angrily added. "Because of that, she got injured! Why...WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS PAIN?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The Captain of Squad 10 just stood there, stunned by stunned. "She...that injury was from last night...?"

"That night...is the only time Masaki got hurt from the Hollow...!" Ryuken whispered. "If she doesn't make it...I swear I'll...!"

"That's enough."

Startled, Isshin and Ryuken quickly turned to Kisuke, who was standing in the sky too. He looked very serious before he said. "Now is not the time to act antagonistic with one another. Now, follow me, both of you. I have an idea...on how to save that girl. But...it's up to you to make that choice."

Isshin and Ryuken stayed quiet before they turned to Masaki, who was sweating and breathing heavily at this point.

* * *

**In the Darkness...**

* * *

_**"This...I do not know where I am...drifting. As I fall with such freedom...the black abyss stays muted...and cold. It's like...I'm deaf. Even so...I feel such ease. I am confident. I am brave. I am calm. I am patient. I am...hopeful...that someone will save me."**_

Masaki was shown, falling in a endless void with no clothing on. She opened her eyes...and saw a Hollow like face in front of her.

* * *

"I've been...researching on the very same condition that your friend is suffering from, for nearly a century." Kisuke spoke.

Currently, he, Isshin and Ryuken were inside the Urahara Shop. Masaki was still unconscious, and Ryuken still had her in his arms.

"Almost a century?" Ryuken questioned.

"I guess someone has been aging gracefully." Isshin quipped. "Who are you anyway, if you don't mind me asking."

Kisuke was silent until he spoke. "My name is Kisuke Urahara. As a Soul Reaper, you probably can guess why I'm here, correct?"

Isshin looked surprised by this. "So...you're THE Kisuke Urahara? Well, isn't this town full of surprises."

Ryuken stepped forth with Masaki in his arms. "Look, your identity and background is of no concern to me! You said that you can help Masaki, right?! So hurry up and get her back to the way she was!"

"...I don't recall ever uttering such words." Kisuke answered. "Plus, I'm incapable of such a feat."

"What...are you...?" Ryuken questioned.

Shaking his head, Kisuke replied. "I'm not going to sugar-coat my answer. So, I'm just going to come out with it."

Taking a deep breath, Kisuke answered. "Your friend, Masaki...she can never go back to her original state. Sad, but true."

Both Isshin's eyes and Ryuken's went wide with shock.

"Lay her over there." Kisuke said, pointing at a bed. Ryuken silently complied and did just that.

"The metamorphosis your friend is undergoing...is called Hollowfication." Kisuke started. "And to give you a specific explanation, Hollowfication is the process in which a Hollow Soul is injected into a regular Soul. When that occurs, it ruins the boundary that separates those two Souls. In return, the non-Hollow Soul will receive an upgrade of power and strength."

Isshin and Ryuken remained silent as Kisuke continued. "We used this method in the past to give a Soul Reaper an quick and effective upgrade in their abilities. Unfortunately, the whole process was defective and unstable. Too many limitations and handicaps gave us major setbacks."

Kisuke turned to Masaki and added. "Right now, you're witnessing the same incomplete process that I just spoke of. And on a Quincy no less. A vessel...that was never intended to experience such a procedure."

"Does...does this mean that Masaki won't survive this Hollowfication?" Ryuken questioned in disbelief.

"I said that she cannot go back to the way she was before. I never said anything about her not surviving." Kisuke corrected.

Then he continued. "When a regular Soul undergoes Hollowfiction, that Soul and the Hollow Soul will slowly interact with each other...until the vessel slowly turns into a beast, incapable of thought or reason. Ultimately, not only will the Souls become unstable, the line between the Soul and the External World will vanish...causing the Soul to self-destruct. We call this occurrence...Soul Suicide."

Ryuken and Isshin stayed silent at this.

"During my research, I discovered a way to prevent Soul Suicide from taking place." Kisuke noted. "It's simple. We have to insert something into the Soul to counteract Hollowfication. Sort of an modus operandi. Anyway, Hollowfication will eventually reach the point of no return, once the balance of the two Souls is disrupted, which causes that balance to be blurred. Once we can insert an object into the Soul to prevent Soul Suicide, that balance will be restored as well."

Ryuken was stunned by all of this info.

"Care to put that in simple terms?" Isshin asked, crossing his arms.

"I'll explain a method that I used." Kisuke answered. "At one point, I was able to prevent Soul Suicide on a group of Soul Reapers, that were experiencing Hollowfication. I used the Arrows of a Quincy, and some Human Souls to create a vaccine. I used that vaccine on those Soul Reapers, thus saving their lives. "

Kisuke sighed as he added. "Thanks to that vaccine, the death toll of Soul Suicide reached 0%. However...that only stopped Soul Suicide. In order to save Masaki, to prevent Hollowfication, and allow her to live a normal life...we'll need something much more powerful. Something that'll leave her side when she dies. Something that will perpetually stop the Hollowfication. And to be strong enough to directly oppose it."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Ryuken yelled in anger. He panted heavily before he spoke. "There...must be another solution...!"

"...You're quite perceptive." Kisuke noted. "So you understand what I'm implying. And I already know your answer. However...I'm afraid the choice isn't yours."

Ryuken closed his eyes in sadness at this.

"The choice is yours to decide...Isshin Shiba." Kisuke said, much to Isshin's surprise. Then, Kisuke pulled a white sheet off an object next to him. It was a statue like figure called a **Gigai.**

"This is a special Gigai that I created." Kisuke explained. "It was obtained from Human Souls. Once you enter it, your Soul will cloaked immediately. So in a way, you'll be a Human/Soul Reaper hybrid. Soul Reapers and Quincies have always been total opposites, as are Humans and Hollows."

Then he turned to Isshin before he said. "Get the picture? If you decide to go through with this, you'll forever be the exact opposite of her. But that's your choice to make. Let me point this out before I forget. Doing this will put you at a severe handicap. Once you enter through this Gigai...you'll never get access to your Soul Reaper abilities. That includes the ability to see Hollows. Furthermore, if you do decide to cross this bridge...your days of being a Soul Reaper...will be over."

Hearing this, Ryuken tightened his fists as he looked down at his feet. _"The negatives clearly out-weight the positives. If he goes through with this, he won't find a single positive outcome. There's...there's no way that he'll do it! No damn way!"_

"Now, I'll explain how this special Gigai will interfere with the Hollowfication process." Kisuke started. "This requires me to tie the girl's Soul and Hollow's Soul to you with Spirit strings. They're extremely strong, and can bind a Soul with no problem. As long as the Spirit strings are attached to you, you won't be able to force your way out of this Gigai. That'll only happen once your friend and the Hollow are freed from the Spirit strings. Further more-"

"I got it. Let's get this show on the road!" Isshin interrupted, crossing his arms. This left Kisuke and Ryuken comically shocked.

"Wait, say what?!" Kisuke asked.

"I won't repeat myself again!" Isshin exclaimed comically. "And FYI, you should learn how to be more succinct next time!"

The stunned Ryuken listened as Isshin spoke in a firm tone. "Why are we standing around like statues?! What you just said was that I'll have to give up my Soul Reaper abilities to save this girl! Seems like a fair trade to me!"

"...And what about your regrets?" Kisuke questioned, having calmed down. "Don't you have any at all?"

"Of course I do!" Isshin angrily answered. "A ton of them! I'm not exactly happy either! But in the end, none of that matters! If I were to let this girl, who saved my life, die because of my petty regrets...I would HATE myself for the REST OF MY LIFE!"

Hearing this, Ryuken closed his eyes with such sorrow. Although he couldn't say it...he was very thankful to Isshin.

"...Very well then." Kisuke nodded. "Start getting ready. I'll start the operation, right away."

* * *

In the darkness, Masaki was shown, still falling in the air. The large Hollow like mask was ready to consume her. The Quincy female shielded her face with her arms, closing her eyes tightly.

GRAB!

Masaki opened her eyes...and she saw Isshin, who had one of his arms holding her. His other hand was holding Engetsu.

The Soul Reaper Captain turned to the surprised Masaki with a smile. "What's up? Your Knight in Shining Armor...has arrived."

Then he turned to the large Hollow head. "Hey, you! Mr. Hollow! If you want to get your hands on this girl, you'll have to get through me and my Zanpakuto first!"

The Hollow stayed quiet.

"...On the other hand, you don't have hands, or even fingers. You're just a floating oversized Head." Isshin chuckled. "I apologize for my poor choice of words. Now get ready!"

Lifting up his Zanpakuto, he shouted. "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

With one swing...Isshin sliced the huge Hollow head in half! Masaki watched all of this with a surprised expression.

"KKKYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Isshin jumped back, startled. He turned to the excited looking Masaki. "It's you! That Soul Reaper from last night! What an awesome coincidence! I actually wanted to ask you a few questions!"

Still startled, Isshin tried to speak. "Hold on f-for just a sec...!"

But Masaki was rambling on. "Did you get in trouble? Do your injury heal? How did you get here? What was that amazing attack you just used?!"

"I said hold on a second!" Isshin comically shouted, blushing. "A girl like you shouldn't act so carefree in her birthday suit!"

"I wanna know your name!" Masaki cheerfully exclaimed with a smile.

* * *

Suddenly, Isshin woke up. He looked around and found himself, back in the Urahara Shop. Masaki was still asleep...but she looked very peaceful.

As for Isshin, he was no longer in his Soul Reaper attire. He was now dressed in a red long sleeved shirt, and black jeans with shoes.

That meant...he was no longer a Soul Reaper.

Isshin turned around and saw Kisuke, who was using the V for Victory hand signs with each hand, smiling.

"Soul-Unification...was a huge success~!" Kisuke grinned. "She's no longer in immediate danger."

"...That's a big relief." Isshin replied, smiling at the asleep Masaki. "Yeah...definitely a relief."

Then, Masaki started to giggle in her sleep, blushing. "Hee Hee. He threw a fit because he saw my Twins~!"

Comically annoyed by this, Isshin started to rub his fist into Masaki's forehead. "OI. Quit playing that scenario in your head. What's worse, is that you look as though you're enjoying my reaction!"

"Owie...!" Masaki whined in her sleep. "That's going...to leave a mark."

Kisuke chuckled at all of this while hiding his face behind his fan.

And as for Ryuken...he left the Urahara Shop a few minutes later. Where he was going, Kisuke and Isshin didn't know.

* * *

Foot steps were seen, walking into the streets of Karakura Town. Like last night, it was raining heavily.

"...Over there." Young Xehanort spoke, facing the Urahara Shop, which was only a few blocks away.

Chuckling in a cold tone, the Future Keyblade Master made his way to the Urahara Shop. "I'm coming for you...Masaki Kurosaki...!"

* * *

While Young Xehanort was busy...Sora was shown, running from the park. He had just woke up a few minutes ago.

_"I...I have to find Masaki before Xehanort gets to her first! What's he planning?!" _Sora thought as he kept running.

This was going to be a tough day for everyone.

* * *

**And done! On the next Chapter, Sora and Young Xehanort will return to Traverse Town...with a few unexpected guests as well!**

**What will Sora face next!?**

**You'll find out...in Chapter 5!**

**As usual, review and tell me what you guys and gals thought. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.**

**See you next time!**


	5. Returning Home: Heart of Illuminations

**What's up my fans?! Here's the newest chapter for the Prologue here! I'll give it one chapter until I finish. After that, I'll start off with the 13 Worlds stories!**

**As for what should the first World should be, here are the top 2 Worlds that everyone wants.**

**1-The Avengers.**

**2-Frozen.**

**Avengers is one of the most awesome Action/Marvel Movie that I've seen. Hopefully, their Sequel, Age of Ultron, will be even better!**

**Frozen was also one of the best Disney Films I was lucky enough to watch last year. I just hope those folks at Square Enix have enough sense to add this to Kingdom Hearts 3.**

**And now...it's time for an Omake!**

* * *

**Omake! You got the wrong Dog, Pal. For my Good Fanfic Buddy, XFangHeartX.**

* * *

**Luffy **was shown, whistling cheerfully as he stepped off the Thousand Sunny, and onto the port of an Island that the Straw Hat Pirates journeyed to in the New World. His crew followed along.

"Alrighty! Is everyone here?" Luffy asked. "Zoro? Usopp? Sanji? Nami? Chopper? Robin? Franky? Brook? Blizzard?"

"Here." Zoro spoke, drinking down a bottle of sake.

"I'm right here, Luffy!" Usopp called, waving his hand.

"Over here~!" Sanji said, admiring Nami's beauty.

"Present." Nami replied, counting the money she had in her hands.

"Doctor Chopper at your service!" Chopper said excitedly, saluting Luffy with one of his hooves.

"Affirmative." Robin chuckled, reading a book.

"I'm here for you any time, Straw Hat Bro!" Franky declared, doing his signature pose.

"As you can see, Luffy-San, I'm standing before you, alive and kicking!" Brook replied, playing his Guitar. "But wait! I'm already dead! Yohohohohoho!"

Luffy laughed a bit at Brook's Skull Joke before he turned to where Blizzard was supposed to be.

There was no Wolf-Dog in sight.

His eyes widening at this, Luffy started to search around the port. "Blizzard? Where are you, buddy? Answer me!"

"BARK!"

"Oh Blizzard! There you are!" Luffy smiled, turning around. He gasped in shock at the Canine before him. "EH?! You're not Blizzard!"

Pluto the Dog panted happily, his tongue hanging out.

"Does this mean that...Blizzard is GONE?!" Luffy questioned in horror. He dropped on his knees before he started to scream at the sky. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! BLIZZARD!"

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

* * *

Mickey and Minnie were watching a movie at their house, with some of their friends.

"Gawrsh. Thanks for inviting us, Mickey! It was awful nice of you!" Goofy said, drinking a can of soda.

"No problem, Goofy!" Mickey smiled, eating a block of cheese.

"We're just happy that you guys can make it for the movie." Minnie added, sitting right next to Mickey.

"Oh Minnie! I could never miss a good time with you!" Daisy smiled, drinking some water. "Besides, I needed a reason to get Donald off the couch anyway!"

Donald grumbled at that, folding his arms. He turned to where Pluto was sitting as he whispered. "This is a snore-feat, right Pluto?"

But instead of seeing Pluto...he saw Blizzard the Wolf-Dog instead!

"What the heck!? You're not Pluto!" Donald exclaimed, pointing at Blizzard.

_"You got the Wrong Dog, Pal." _Blizzard answered as he ate a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich.

* * *

**Oh, and don't worry XFangHeartX. Luffy eventually found Blizzard.**

**And for those who don't know, Blizzard is XFangHeartX's OC.**

**So, here's the new chapter! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Ghastly Fragmentation of Illuminations.**

* * *

Maleficent was seen walking inside the Iter Ad Lucem Tower. Nothing was seen nor was anything particularly interesting inside the tower.

The only thing she saw what caught her interest...was a iron table with an object, placed on top of it.

It was an Heart shaped jewel with different colors constantly changing on each side of the jewel. Red. Yellow. Orange. Green. Blue. Indigo. Violet. Pink. Purple. Cyan. You name it!

This was...the Heart of Illuminations.

"...So, this is the object that protects the Light, in the Realm of Light." Maleficent noted. She hissed in pain as the Heart shined a bright light at her briefly, causing her to jump back.

"Even with the increasing darkness, that little stone can still harm even me." The Dark Fairy scowled.

Meanwhile, Pete was hiding behind the entrance doors of the tower, with a fearful expression.

"Hey, M-Maleficent." Pete started. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea...! How about we just go back to Mickey's World and-!"

"Silence!" Maleficent ordered, glaring at her henchmen. "We already tried that plan once, and that didn't work so well, now did it!?"

"...You didn't have to be so rude, you know. A simple No would be nicer next time...!" Pete whimpered fearfully, hiding himself.

Rolling her eyes, Maleficent wielded her staff, ready to smash the Heart of Illuminations into pieces. "Keep your uninteresting comments to yourself! I have an important task to finish here!"

_"Whatever you say, Madam Rudeness." _Pete thought angrily, clenching his fist.

Getting back to where she was, Maleficent chuckled coldly as she was about ready to strike. The Light has had it's place as the dominant power of all the Worlds! Now it is time...for Darkness to fulfill that role!"

And just like that...Maleficent went...and whacked the Heart Jewel with her staff...smashing it into pieces!

Seconds after she did that...the tower started to shake violently until it started to fall apart, causing every bit of it to fall onto the ground!

But that wasn't the worst part. Soon...waves of Darkness started to pour out of the ground...and it started to blanket the entire World into Darkness!

"Yes...Yes...YES!" Maleficent cackled as she threw her arms in the air. "With that Heart gone...DARKNESS SHALL FILL EVERY WORLD UNCHALLENGED! AND SOON, THEY WILL BE ALL MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

Pete was the only one who didn't look excited. In fact, he was downright terrified.

"I knew she was a lunatic...! I just knew it...!" Pete whispered to himself.

Unknown to the two villains, however, 13 pieces of the Shattered Heart of Illuminations...started to glow brightly before they floated out of the World at top speed!

As soon as the pieces made it in Space...they started to fly in circles before...each piece flew off to 13 Worlds from far away...

* * *

**Keyblade Graveyard.**

* * *

The wasteland was shown, empty as always. Nothing but craters and tons of Keyblades were shown.

Away from the Keyblades however...someone was limping back and forth in pain.

"Ugh...never thought that I would ever seen this place again. What a bummer."

That person...was Braig, who groaned before falling to his knees. He looked and dressed the same way he did before becoming a Nobody.

He tried to get back up, mumbling to himself. "So I actually lost to Sora, didn't I? Tch, I guess I had that one coming, or whatever."

Braig finally stood up before he started to look around. "Man, I would have been able to take Sora down, if I had a Keyblade myself. That old coot promised the goods, but he hasn't delivered!"

Growling in anger, Braig stomped on his foot and he spat. " If he was here, right NOW, I would place him in a retirement hole, permanently!"

"Is that right?" An elderly tone spoke from behind.

Jumping back in shock, Braig immediately turned around and saw Master Xehanort, his hands behind him as he glared.

"We haven't seen each other in so long, and this is the way you speak of me? How abysmal." Master Xehanort sneered.

"YOU!" Braig snapped, taking out one of his Arrow guns. "You think you can just show up in front of me, after what I've been through?! Yeah right! As If!"

SLASH!

Braig gasped in shock...facing Master Xehanort's Keyblade, which was pointed directly at his chin...which he left a small cut on.

"I remember you, being in this same predicament, long ago." The elderly Keyblade Master taunted. "How about...I end your life, this time around?"

Hearing this made Braig swallow in fear. Then he glared at Master Xehanort with anger. "...You win this time, you old coot."

"I'm quite glad to hear that." Master Xehanort smirked, putting his Keyblade away. He turned around while facing the rusted amount of Keyblades.

"Now...there's only 10 more Members to find." Master Xehanort calmly noted. "We cannot waste anymore time here. Let's go."

Braig was about to follow, but he took a step. "Wait, Wait! Hold the phone! You said we needed 10 guys to join us, right?! So, where's the third guy?! Who is it?! Xaldin? Zexion? Demyx? Luxord?"

"None of the above." Master Xehanort chuckled, turning to a man, who was wearing a black coat, with Blue Hair.

His only eye widening somewhat, Braig took a step forward and asked. "...Isa? Is that you?"

"...That name no longer bears any meaning." The blue haired man spoke. "I am now...Saix."

Master Xehanort smirked evilly at this.

* * *

Walking around in Radiant Garden, Lea groaned in exhaustion as he sat down on a bench, upset.

"Great. Hours of sight seeing, and no signs of Isa or Jerk-Face Braig." Lea muttered, shaking his head.

Then, he summoned his Keyblade...and smiled quietly. "My very own Keyblade...oh man, wouldn't I give to show this to Roxas."

Thinking about his closest friend...Lea's eyes became slightly saddened before he sighed. "Man up, Lea. Roxas is gone, and he's not coming back. You got to move on, man."

With that, Lea started to walk away. "Might as well go see old man Yen Sid anyway."

* * *

**Four Lives Returned.**

* * *

"Ugh...what...happened? My head hurts so much...!"

Groaning in pain, a young man got up and shook his head. He had on black jeans on with white shoes, and a blue hoodie. He had short hair, which was dirty-blond colored.

His name...was **Medy. **Formerly known as Demyx.

* * *

"I've came back...but why? I don't understand this just yet.

A lone man was speaking quietly to himself at a table, in the rain. It was protected by an umbrella. He had long platinum blond hair, tied with a long pony-tail. He had white pants, with brown boots, a red shirt, with a brown leather jacket over it. He had on a silver scarf as well.

His name...was** Rodul. **Formerly known as Luxord.

* * *

"...So, I have returned. I don't know how, but I did. Does this mean...that I'm no longer a Nobody? Do I...have my own Heart?"

Standing on a hill with a lone Cherry Blossom Tree from behind, a man stood by himself. He had short, spiky Pink Hair. He had an opened gray jacket with short sleeves, that showed his bare chest and Abs. He had on tight silver pants with red shoes on.

His name...was **Arulima. **Formerly known as Marluxia.

* * *

PUNCH!

A young woman was seen, punching the wall of a building with barely hidden anger. It was midnight, so she couldn't be seen. But, a street light was able to reveal her appearance.

She had blonde hair that was slicked back and with two long strands at the top of her hair. She had on a Cyan colored tank top with Yellow Gloves, and Green Shorts that covered her knees. She had on Black boots too.

Her name...was **Nerael. **Formerly known as Larxene.

"I'm Human again...so...why do I feel so much... rage...?!" She whispered to herself.

* * *

**Mysterious Tower.**

* * *

Yen Sid was quietly examining the Armor pieces and Keyblade that Lea brought to him minutes ago.

"So, what the verdict?" Lea questioned, crossing his arms.

Staying silent, Yen Sid turned to Mickey before he spoke. "Mickey..."

"I know." Mickey nodded, looking serious. "That Armor and Keyblade...definitely belongs to Aqua!"

"Yes, that's exactly what I thought." Yen Sid nodded with a frown. "This is quite troubling. If Aqua is without her Keyblade, she might not even be alive."

Lea stepped forward and said. "Hold up. Who's this Aqua chick?"

"She was...a Keyblade Master, long ago." Yen Sid spoke solemnly. "Even before Sora and Riku touched a Keyblade. That was over 10 years ago."

"Wow. I guess she must been a friend of you guys." Lea replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yep!" Mickey agreed with a smile. "She was very nice, and an excellent Keyblade Master! Poor girl though..."

Yen Sid shook his head before he asked. "Lea, where did you come across these items?"

The red head shrugged at this before he answered. "From what I was told, they were found in Radiant Garden, along with Xehanort, before he became both Ansem and Xemnas. That's all I know."

Mickey looked disappointed at this. "Oh. Well, that's a dead end, I suppose. Guess we'll need to find more leads."

Meanwhile, Yen Sid was seen, his arms folded as he looked down at his desk. He turned to Lea and asked. "Lea...do you happen to know what Xehanort looked like, back in Radiant Garden? A photo could help."

Lea shook his head and he replied. "Not that I know of. Only some painting, back at Ansem the Wise's Castle."

"Bring it here, then." Yen Sid ordered. "There's something that I want to confirm. Come back quickly."

Shrugging, Lea walked out the door. "See ya, old man. You too, Mouse."

"It's Mickey Mouse." Mickey pouted as Lea left. Then the Disney King turned to the retired Keyblade Master. "Master Yen Sid, what's on your mind? Why did you sent Lea to Radiant Garden?"

Yen Sid looked at his window before he spoke. "...I have a hunch...about someone, who disappeared without a trace."

* * *

"And...Fire!" Riku ordered.

Kairi nodded before she used a Fire Spell at a training dummy, setting it aflame!

Those two were training outside of Yen Sid's Tower. Donald and Goofy decided to simply watch.

"Kairi is pretty good, right Donald?" Goofy asked.

"I guess so." Donald shrugged, bored. "I think this is the first time we saw her with a Keyblade."

"Yup. Maybe she'll be as good as Sora is." Goofy commented as he relaxed. "I wonder where Sora is anyway."

Donald rolled his eyes as he said. "Quit worrying! Sora can take care of himself! He has the Keyblade!"

"I know...but wasn't Sora captured by that Organization, and tried to make him one of them?" Goofy questioned, looking confused.

"Oh be quiet!" Donald ordered, karate chopping Goofy on his head.

"Yowch!" Goofy whined, rubbing his bruised head. "That really hurt, you know!"

Meanwhile, Riku and Kairi kept up their training.

The Keyblade Master calmly blocked Kairi's attacks. Her strikes were strong, but not enough to push him back.

Then, Riku placed his foot at Kairi's left leg, causing her to trip to the ground! Sighing, Riku spoke. "Kairi, you're attacking too erratically. Don't rush at a enemy unless you can find an opening. Now, try again."

Panting, Kairi picked up her **Destiny's Embrace **Keyblade. She took on a fighting stance before she said. "Let's go again!"

Soon, she rushed at Riku with her Keyblade in hand! She went to his left and tried to attack his left side. He quickly blocked her attack right away. However, Kairi smirked before she used a Fire Spell!

Riku smirked before he blocked the spell with ease. However, Kairi immediately ran behind him, ready to strike him down from behind!

However, Riku dodged the attack by jumping away. He rushed at Kairi before he grabbed her by the arm.

With one swing, he threw her to the ground!

"Ugh...!" Kairi groaned in pain and annoyance. She looked up and glared at the Keyblade Master. "You take this training stuff too seriously, Riku."

"Not my fault. Yen Sid was the one who put me in charge of your training." Riku spoke before he helped Kairi to her feet.

"Besides, with everything that's happened, we need to speed up your training, and make it as hard as possible." Riku said in a serious tone. "We'll need all the power we can get to beat Xehanort and his Organization."

"Riku, take a chill pill." Kairi said, placing a hand on his shoulder before she smiled. "Everything will be okay. We will defeat this Xehanort. It doesn't matter how strong he and his team is. The Light in our hearts...make us stronger than he'll ever be."

Hearing this, Riku smiled, relaxing. "Thanks Kairi. You're just like Sora, in that department."

"Speaking of which, let's resume our training. I want Sora to see how good I am at a Keyblade." Kairi said with a smile.

"You got it." Riku chuckled.

* * *

As everyone was busy with their own goals...Darkness started to rapidly cover more and more World in the Realm of Light.

When that happened...Heartless started to appear in those Worlds, attacking any person with a Heart.

Soon, nearly every World was blanketed in Darkness...all except 13 Worlds.

* * *

Yen Sid was watching all of this with a shocked expression from his tower. He closed his eyes, trying to sense something.

"...The Heart of Illuminations...has been destroyed...!" Yen Sid whispered. His eyes narrowed before he started to chant a Spell.

Suddenly...the Mysterious Tower was covered by a large dome of Light, preventing the Darkness from reaching towards the Tower.

* * *

"Whoa!" Braig gasped, stepping back in surprise. He, Saix and Master Xehanort were still in the Keyblade Graveyard. "Hey, you old coot! Do you have any idea what's going on?!"

Master Xehanort looked up at the sky before he answered. "The Heart of Illuminations...is no longer protecting the Realm of Light."

"What are you rambling about now?" Braig questioned while Saix remained silent.

However, the elderly Keyblade Master simply smiled before he said. "How...interesting. Yes...this could work to my advantage."

* * *

**Karakura Town.**

* * *

Ryuken was shown, walking away from the Urahara Shop on his own. He looked over and saw Katagiri, holding an umbrella.

Not saying a word, he simply walked passed her.

"So...you left Miss Masaki in the care of that Soul Reaper?" Katagiri questioned.

"...I did." Ryuken confirmed quietly. "Go and inform my Mother of this at once."

"I cannot." Katagiri refused.

"I said return to the Mansion...!" Ryuken hissed, frustrated.

"I will not leave your side, Young Master." Katagiri shook her head.

"Katagiri...!" Ryuken growled, getting angrier.

But then, she spoke again. "Young Master...don't you remember? It's my sworn duty to protect you at any and all costs. The moment that I met you...I have devoted my life to you."

Then Katagiri started to quietly weep. "So please...do not despair, Young Master. My Heart cannot take it...!"

Finally, Ryuken spoke, without turning around. "I'm fine, Katagiri. Let's go home...together."

Taken aback, Katagiri nodded before saying. "Of course. As you wish, Young Master."

Soon, the two Quincies started to leave for the Ishida Mansion.

* * *

Isshin was shown, quietly watching the sleeping Masaki in the Urahara Shop. Kisuke left earlier for an important errand.

The former Soul Reaper looked at his hands and sighed. "So, I guess it's really true. I'm no Soul Reaper anymore. Hmph. Can't complain about it, though. I made the right decision in the end, right?"

Groaning in annoyance, Isshin sat down on the floor. "And my whole Squad...I wonder how they'll do, with me gone and all."

He chuckled as he said. "Heh. Why am I worried? Once Toshiro finishes his Bankai training, he'll be an excellent Captain for sure. Though, I'm willing to bet that Rangiku will give him a ton of trouble."

Then he got comically scared. "Not to mention how old man Yamamoto will react. Guess I can consider myself lucky, with this Gigai and all."

Chuckling again, Isshin turned his attention back to Masaki. "That Quincy girl...she's really something. The way she allowed herself to get hurt, so she could blow that Hollow to smithereens...was definitely impressive."

Hearing this, Masaki started to giggle in her sleep. "Aw~! I didn't know that Soul Reapers could be so flirty~!"

"Her attitude could use some work though." Isshin frowned in annoyance. He got up and said. "I should take a walk. All this standing around is making me nauseous."

Isshin glanced at Masaki and said. "Can't be too far away though. Don't know when another Hollow might pop up."

"He's worried about me~!" Masaki continued to giggle in her sleep. "Mr. Soul Reaper is a big teddy bear deep down~!"

Getting annoyed, Isshin rolled his eyes before he started to head towards the entrance.

As soon as he opened it up...he came face to face with Young Xehanort.

"...Um, can I help you?" Isshin questioned, raising an eyebrow. "If you're looking for the owner, he's out right now."

Instead of answering, Young Xehanort went inside the shop while shoving Isshin. "Out of the way."

"HEY!" Isshin snapped, angrily following Young Xehanort. "Look here, Kid! I don't know what your deal is, but you have no right to go into other people's homes without permission! So get out of here!"

"Calm down." Young Xehanort spoke, briefly turning to Isshin before he resumed walking. "I won't be here for long. I just need...to borrow someone."

"Borrow Someone?" Isshin repeated, narrowing his eyes. "Mind making that statement more clear?! What are you talking about?!"

"I'm not interested in explaining myself." Young Xehanort answered, going inside the room where Masaki was resting.

He smiled evilly as he saw her. "I found you at last...!"

With that, he immediately swooped Masaki into his arms, walking out of the room with her.

POW! A fist went and landed a blow to Young Xehanort's chin, knocking him to the ground!

"Agh...!" Young Xehanort groaned in pain, rubbing his sore chin before looking up to Isshin, who took Masaki in his arms.

"Last chance, Tan Man." Isshin glared. "Go home, or I'll drag your a*s there. Your call."

Although he didn't have his abilities, Isshin was unafraid of defending the unconscious Masaki from anyone.

Getting up on his feet, Young Xehanort scowled at the former Soul Reaper...before summoning his Keyblade. "Looks like I'll have to do this, the HARD way."

Stepping back, Isshin looked at Young Xehanort and his weapon. Then he turned his eyes to Masaki.

Without a second thought...Isshin turned and ran off into the rain!

"Why am I'd not surprised?" Young Xehanort sighed before he quickly followed Isshin and Masaki!

* * *

TRIP!

Sora gasped as he tripped onto the wet pavement, face first. Moaning in slight pain, he quickly got up and rubbed his sore nose before he resumed running.

"Argh! Where could he be?!" Sora questioned himself as he kept running. "He couldn't have gotten too far! He has to be here somewhere!"

As he ran, Sora looked...and saw Isshin running in the rain, with Masaki in his arms!

"Isshin! It's me!" Sora called, waving at the two before he stopped in his tracks.

Seeing him, the former Soul Reaper quickly made his way over to the Keyblade Master. "Sora?! What are YOU doing here?! I thought you were gone!"

"I'll explain later. Calm down." Sora reassured. But he gasped when he saw the sleeping Masaki. "What are you doing with Masaki? Is she okay?"

"N-never mind that!" Isshin barked before he ran off. "I have to get her somewhere safe! Some idiot is trying to kidnap her!"

Sora quietly gasped before he followed Isshin. _"He must mean Young Xehanort. So he is after Masaki. But why?"_

Masaki mumbled in her sleep. "What...what is going on? Why do you look so worried, Mr. Soul Reaper?"

Isshin's eyes softened at that before he turned his attention to the road, determined to keep her safe.

As he kept running...he saw Young Xehanort standing before him, holding his Keyblade.

"Sora, you're here as well." Young Xehanort smirked. "Perfect. I think it's time...to go back to your timeline."

"Say what?!" Sora questioned, he and Isshin stopping in their tracks.

Summoning the Blue Clock from before, Young Xehanort rushed towards Sora...and grabbed him and Masaki!

"Hey! Let her go!" Isshin shouted, grabbing Young Xehanort.

And just like that...everyone vanished.

* * *

Kisuke was shown, whistling to himself as he walked back to his shop with a bag of groceries.

"Yoo-Hoo! I'm home, honey~!" Kisuke sang, walking inside. He looked around and saw that it was empty.

"...Huh? Who was I talking to?" Kisuke questioned. He looked around and shrugged. "Oh well. Might as well cook dinner for myself then."

* * *

Ryuken and Katagiri finally made it back to the mansion before going back inside.

"I hope this rain will finally end soon." Ryuken muttered before he started to dry his glasses.

Smiling somewhat, Katagiri asked. "Young Master, when should I tell your Mother about Miss Masaki?"

"...Who now?" Ryuken questioned, looking confused.

Confused as well, Katagiri looked up and said. "...I forgot. Did I mention someone just now?"

"...Probably not." Ryuken shrugged.

* * *

Toshiro was calmly doing his Captain's paperwork as Rangiku continued to complain about Isshin.

"That idiot! He still hasn't come back yet!" Rangiku whined, looking very upset. "He could've had least took us along! I want to go to the Human World too~! Captain Shiba is the worst! Right, Toshiro?!"

"Will you be quiet?" Toshiro asked, looking quite annoyed. "Besides, I don't have a clue who you're talking about."

Ready to open her mouth, Rangiku paused, looking confused. "Who...who was I talking about anyway?"

"How should I know?" Toshiro responded.

"Hmm...oh well! I bet it wasn't that important!" Rangiku said cheerfully as she left. "Bye bye now~!"

"Hey! Get back here and do your work!" Toshiro ordered, chasing off after Rangiku.

* * *

**Traverse Town.**

* * *

Groaning, Sora got up on his feet...and found himself in the First District.

"I'm...I'm back." He spoke, looking over at Traverse Town. He crossed his arms and said. "Well, at least that's taken care of. But first, I have to find Xehanort. He couldn't have left right away."

But then, Sora heard someone groaning in pain. He turned around...and saw Isshin laying on the ground behind him!

The former Soul Reaper had Masaki in his arms underneath.

"...Isshin?! Masaki?!" Sora asked, shocked. "What are you two doing here?!"

"Heh...hey." Isshin said, waving at Sora with a grin. He looked around and asked. "...Where are we?"

* * *

**That's it for today, everyone!**

**Next time, the final chapter will be shown, with someone else from Bleach getting involved as well!**

**Remember, pick Frozen or the Avengers as the 1st World!**

**Until then, bye!**


	6. The 13 World Journey Starts

**Hey everyone. Here's the final chapter for the Prologue. With this done and all, I can finally start on the 13 Worlds.**

**Tuesday, I asked you guys to pick which World you wanted to be picked 1st. Here's the votes.**

**Kyrogue23. Frozen.**

**FireKitsune1. Frozen.**

**Hotstreak's crossover stories. Frozen.**

**XFangHeartX. Frozen.**

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. The Avengers.**

**Clubkey75. The Avengers.**

**Piercerofshadows. The Avengers.**

**SuperSaiyan2Goku. The Avengers.**

**Luckenhaft. The Avengers.**

**Well, you know what that means, right?**

**The Avengers will be the 1st World where Sora will go to! Teaming up with Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye should be very exciting.**

**Now, you can read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Traverse Town.**

* * *

Sora remained silent, leaving Isshin's question unanswered. He looked around, trying to spot Young Xehanort.

For some strange reason...the future Keyblade Master was nowhere to be found. No trace of him left behind.

_"...What happened to him? I was sure he came back here with us." _Sora thought, scratching the side of his head.

"SORA!"

Yelping in surprise, Sora turned and saw Isshin, who gave him an annoyed expression as he stood up, holding Masaki over his shoulder.

"Can you please tell me where I am?" Isshin questioned, taking a few glances around. "What is this town? I know for sure that this isn't Karakura Town."

"...Karakura Town?" Sora repeated. "That's the place where I was when I met you?"

"Huh? You didn't even know that?" Isshin asked, raising an eyebrow.

_"So he's not from Karakura? And he can't be a Soul Reaper. I'm sure of that much." _Isshin thought.

Masaki was still asleep.

Before anyone else could say anything...Darkness started to spread in a circle, around Traverse Town! Sora gasped at this, taking out his Kingdom Keyblade.

And then, **Shadow Heartless **started to rise out of the ground! And the numbers started to pile up.

Isshin gasped as he backed away, holding Masaki in his arms. "W-what's going on?! What are those things?!"

"The Heartless...!" Sora hissed as he took a fighting stance. He and Isshin started to get surrounded by more and more Heartless!

Before he could fight, Sora looked up at the sky...and saw 13 twinkling Lights.

_"...13...Worlds?" _He thought.

* * *

**Shattered Illuminations: 13 Worlds!**

* * *

Sora was seen, standing in the Land of Departure with Masaki and Isshin. Riku and Kairi were standing with them too.

* * *

Mickey, Donald and Goofy were standing in the Disney Castle.

* * *

Terra, Aqua and Ventus were standing in the Keyblade Graveyard.

* * *

Lea, Roxas, Xion and Namine were standing in Castle Oblivion.

* * *

Iron Man, Batman, Luke Skywalker, Tiana, Elsa, Monkey D. Luffy, Shizuo Heiwajima, Natsu Dragneel, Solid Snake, Luke fon Fabre, Cyclops, Korra and Ruby Rose were walking on a path of Light.

* * *

Loki, The Joker, Darth Vader, Doctor Facilier, Prince Hans, Donquixote Doflamingo, Izaya Orihara, Mard Geer, Liquid Snake, Van Grants, Magneto, Amon and Cinder were walking on a path of Darkness.

* * *

Finally, Master Xehanort grinned evilly as his True Organization XIII stood behind him.

* * *

**That's it for now! See you guys later!**

* * *

**Final Scene...**

* * *

Someone was seen...looking at the sky where Darkness and the 13 Worlds could be seen.

"So...the Keyblade still lives on." That person spoke...before he started to smile.

It was...Yhwach: Father of the Quincy.


End file.
